Zootopia:The New Road Ahead
by TheAuraWolf
Summary: In the World of Zootopia anybody can be anything. Like murderers with preys being found dead the more preys dies the more Prey gets aggressive toward predators. Until a transfer officer comes in and try's to solves the murder case with the help of a certain bunny and 2 Foxes.(Rated T just to be safe and I like to hear you guys opinion so please R&R.)
1. Prologue

A/N:I received a review seeing it was a hard to read so I read was infact right so I re-edit and read it again(#Forever alone).So I hope I made a bit easy to read and by the way English is my second language you speak to me personally. I talk well but when it comes to writing my vocabulary gets jumbled up so there.

Right now I'm trying to find a beta reader to help me with my story.

I hope you can forgive me with the mistake I with me people too make mistakes

Prologue.

Somewhere around the world, there was a city known as Diamond City, where Predator and Prey got along relatively well, no fighting, no violence, nothing like that was happening between them. Not all animals are peaceful though, there are some who wish to destroy others or even the world. Those mammals get their mind changed before they could do anything, or get stopped and put into jail for good. After such occasions, time passes and things calm down.

An alarm could be heard inside an apartment in Diamond City. The alarm reads 6:30 am. As the alarm kept on buzzing, a paw slammed the snooze button causing it to shut up. Meet Jake Barkin, a 31-year-old German Shepherd officer of the DPD. He is known to be the hero of Diamond City's police department for stopping every mastermind with his incredible skills, that made his reputation skyrocket. After a while, word spread out of Diamond City, making Jake really well-known.

Of course, there were some mammals that didn't believe this story, but Jake didn't care. His species was more of a guard type species than an officer type. In the end, he did become a respected officer of the law. As the saying goes: 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Jake was still in bed, not wanting to get up. He knows that he has to, his brother and the Chief of the DPD, Charles or 'Charlie' Barkin would kick his butt if he didn't show up for work. He forced himself up taking the cover off of his back as he sat up, letting out a yawn.

Another day of work..." Jake muttered. Getting up, he moved his curtains away, letting the morning sunlight envelop his room. As he moved the curtain, he realized his mistake when he was shot by the bright light of the sun, making him cover his face. He moved away from the offending light and walked to his bathroom door. Upon entering the room, he grabbed the towel hanging from his back and tossed it on top of the washing machine. He took of his boxers and tossed it to a basket full of stinky clothes. He entered the shower and took a hot shower.

When he was done, he got in front of his fur dryer and flicked the switch on. He stood there waiting for the hot air to come which he didn't have to wait for long. He heard the dryer turning on and felt his back getting hit by the hot breeze as he dried his fur. He switched the dryer off when he was sure his fur wasn't damp anymore, grabbed his towel and covered his lower torso.(Just in case some mammals were watching him change from the other building. Trust me, it happened before.) Then, he exited the bathroom while turning the lights of in the aforementioned room. He went over to his closet, opened it and found his most cherished uniform.

The police uniform wasn't original, it looked more like a bullet proof vest and suit combo then a normal uniform. The uniform had blue, dark blue and yellow colouring, a backup brace with reinforcing brown belt with 6 darts. At the shoulder part were an octogon shaped badge that said DPD with a dog face on it. Surprisingly, there was a pocket on the lower side torso aswell.

Jake picked up a pair of green boxers with a white tank top. He also grabbed his police uniform with his aviators, then put it on himself. He grabbed his badge and tranquilizer gun, its holster attaching his uniform like a belt. After he finished changing into his uniform, he hanged his Sunglasses on his short collar, then he finally grabbed his brush and started working on his tail.

He glanced at his clock. I was 7:00 am. He figured he could drink some coffee before going to work. He placed his brush on top of the drawer, then exited his room. His apartment wasn't that big, he had a modest kitchen on his right with the main living room attached to it. The living room had a sofa with a tv hanging on the wall, a coffee table and a dining table with four chairs.

He went inside the kitchen and opened the kettle. There was no water, making Jake sigh. He put the kettle under the fosset and filled the kettle with water. After being done with that, he plugged the kettle to a power outlet before turning it on.

He grabbed a mug from the top drawer before taking some coffee browns in a jar. He heard the kettle boiling, its voice slowly turning high-pitched. He grabbed a spoon, opened the jar and took 3 spoons of coffee browns placed it inside the mug with some sugar aswell, that's when the kettle started sizzling.

"I know kettle!" Jake replied to the object. Ending the kettle's suffering, he poured it in the mug and unplugged it before the kettle exploded. He placed the kettle back to the counter, picked up his mug from the handle and grabbed the remote control to turn on the tv to see the news.

There was nothing interesting in the news, but he was happy nothing was happening, because it meant peace in the city. Suddenly, he heard his phone buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and checked to see who was calling. Much to his surprise, it was his brother, Charlie Barkin, the chief of the DPD. Jake accepted the call and placed the phone next to his pointy ears.

"Hello Chief Barkin." Jake said with a sarcastic voice.

"Jake, you don't have to say that if we aren't at work." Charlie replied with a serious, matter-of-fact tone.

"Why did you call then?" Jake asked.

"You have to come to work." Charlie said, continuing his serious tone. Jake stopped leaning on the counter and stood up straight.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, from his tone it was obvious that he was concerned about this.

"Just come now!" Charlie told impatiently before hanging up. Jake looked at his phone in surprise, not understanding what caused his brother to act like this. He stuffed his phone inside his pocket and drank all his coffee quickly before grabbing his keys and exiting his apartment.

* * *

Jake got in the elevator his apartment complex accompanied by different mammals. He pressed the G button, which stood for 'Ground floor'. When he heard the ding, he exited the elevator with the horde of mammals that were probably heading off to work too. Jake exited the building and saw a lot of mammals going to work or school. He liked living here, the neighbours weren't loud, the surrounding area was peaceful and the DPD was like a 20 minute walk. Remembering his brother's hurry, he decided to jog to the Headquarters. There is nothing better than a fresh morning jog, because your brother was acting strange.

Suddenly, he felt a soccer ball hitting his leg. He stopped and looked to his leftm where he saw a bunch of teenagers looking at him with curious and pleading eyes. Jake down looked at the ball and did his favourite soccer trick; rolled the ball to get it into a comfortable position, then he kicked it up before kicking it straight towards the teenagers before continuing his jog.

"Thank you Officer!" Jake heard the teens shout after him. Jake did a thumbs up sign before focusing back on the road.

Soon, the shepherd arrived at the DPD. He stopped in front of the entrance of DPD to catch his breath. As he stabilized his breathing, he swept the sweat away from his forehead. He entered the building and immediately felt the cold breeze on his fur. He looked around the DPD, seeing a bunch of officers chatting and laughing. Only behing reception desk was there a bored raccoon looking at his phone, trying to find anything interesting. Jake walked over to the counter and placed one of his paws on it while the other was at his side.

"Hey Martin!" Jake said with a cheerful attitude.

This got the raccoons attention. He looked up and put his phone away. "Hey, Jake. How are ya?" Martin asked looking at Jake.

"I'm doing good." Jake replied "by the way, is my brother around?"

"Chief Barkin?" Martin asked. Jake nodded. "Yes, he is here." Martin took out his phone, preparing for another long hour of nothing happening.

"Sweet, where can I find him?" Jake asked getting his arm off the counter.

"At his office." Martin replied, getting back to his own world with his phone.

"Thanks!" Jake said running to the stairs. He arrived at his brother's office that sais 'Chief Barkin'. He knocked on the door. He waited until he heard Charles' voice.

"Come in." Charles said simply. Jake opened the door and saw his brother working he on his computer. He turned towards the door and looked at Jake.

"Ah, Barkin." Charles said as Jake closed the door behind him. "Take a seat." Jake obeyed and took a seat in front of his brother. Charles cleared his throat. "Anyways, by now, you are probably wondering why you are here, right?"Charles asked. Jake nodded. "I received a call from Chief Bogo."

"Chief Bogo of ZPD?"Jake asked. Charles nodded. "What does he want?"Jake continued.

"I was getting to that. "Charles replied. "He asked me to lend him one of my better officers. Which means I'll transfer one of my officers to work in Zootopia."

"Alright...and where do I come in?" Jake asked slightly confused.

"You know what I mean." Charles deadpanned. Jake took some time to figure it out, but when he did, his eyes got slight wider. He realised that the ZPD needed one of the better officers, and he just happened to be the best officer of the DPD.

"Wait am I... gonna get transfered?"Jake asked looming at Charles. Charles nodded "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Hey! He messaged me this morning and all I could think of is you!" Charles defended.

"But there are many good officer beside me!" Jake countered.

"And you are my best!" Charles countered back. Jake opened his mouth to protest but he shot his snout knowing it was true. "Told you."

"Can I cancel it?" Jake asked hoping he could get mercy from his brother.

Charles sighed "Jake I know you don't like it. Me neither but don't you want to help the mammals of Zootopia and make it a safer place?" Charles asked. Jake looked down, thinking about what his brother said. He felt a paw on his shoulder he looked up. He saw the serious look his brother always puts up. "Right now, the ZPD needs good officers to protect that place. You do understand, right?" Jake sighed as he slowly nodded. "Good." Charles paw got of Jake's shoulders. "I've already sent Bogo your name so there no turning back now anyway."

"When will I be transfered?"Jake asked.

"Tonight. 9:30 pm" Charles replied. Jake got shocked.

"How did you get a ticket that fast?!" Jake asked astonished. Charles took out a phone shacked it left to right. "You got it from the Internet didn't you?" Jake deadpanned.

"Yep, you'll be packing all day. Your role call will start soon, where I'm gonna announce this to the precinct. C'mon." Charles said standing up walking out the door.

Jake sighed. He stood up from his seat and followed Charles to the bullpen. They stopped in front of the door where they could hear many chatters. "Alright, stay here. I'll call you when to come." Charles ordered, for which Jake nodded.

Charles entered the bullpen and stood in front of the podium. "Alright quiet! quiet!" Charles ordered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their chief. "Before we get into the assignments. I have two things I have to announce." Everyone was listening to Charles eagerly at this point. ''The first thing is, I'm a having a daughter." Everyone cheered, howled and clapped. Charles raised his paw, quieting everyone down. "The second news; O received a call from Chief Bogo today. He asked me to lend him one of my officers so there will be a transfer." Everyone was whispering to each other before Charles stopped it. There were several questions directed at their chief, which Charles tried to answer all of them.

"How will the unlucky mammal transfer there?"

"Why do they need one of ours?"

"ZPD? Isn't that where Nighthowler fiasco were?"

Jake heard all those questions and he frowned. He listened to Charles clearing his throat. "The officer that will be transferring there will walk in, right about now." Charles looked at Jake. The poor Shepherd sighed and walked inside the bullpen as everyone gasped. He stood right next to Charles. "Officer Barkin will be the one transferring there. Barkin, go to your office and pack your things. You'll be leaving soon." Jake nodded as he left the bullpen. He heard some whispers again.

"Is the chief serious?!"

"Why is the Chief sending his brother…?"

"I know you are new and all, but he is the best officer of the DPD. His stories were spread through onto the outside world."

"Woah..."

He heard his brother giving the first assignment. "Officer Lionfang, you'll be doing paper work, as you lack a partner now, dismissed." Samuel Lionfang was a lion officer and Jake was Samuel's partner. Jake sighed as he walked to his office.

Jake got a spare box from Charles where he could put his things in. He was in his office with Samuel who was watching him packing.

"So, you are really leaving, huh?" Samuel asked with a sad face. Jake picked up his mug and put it inside the box that was already getting full of his stuff.

"Yeah...Chief's Orders...but we're still friends." Jake said while opening his drawer.

"Yeah we are. We were always friends, remember what we did at the prom?" Samuel asked.

"More like what you did!" Jake retorted.

"Hey! You were part of it." Samuel replied. Jake snorted.

"I helped you a little! How could I have known you'd bust an ATM on prom! And it is your fault you got caught by the police!"

* * *

 _Past Time_

* * *

 _Jake was at prom_ , _wearing his dad's tuxedo_. _He walked over to a Coyote in a stunning red dress who was talking with her friends_.

" _Hey Violet_." _Jake said_. _The coyote looked over at Jake_.

" _Oh! Jake you really came!_ " _Violet said as she smiled_.

" _Of course I came_. _You asked me to go prom with you_." _Jake said continuing to smile_. _Some mammals came over took the paw of Violet's friends_. _Jake looked at them as they lead them to the middle and began to dance_. _Jake looked back at Violet who was still looking at her friends_. _Violet got shocked as she looked at Jake who was holding her paws_. " _Let's dance_ " _Jake lead Violet to the very middle they began to dance_. _Peaceful music playing in the background_.

" _Woah, I didn't know you could dance_." _Violet said as she spine still holding Jake's Paw_.

" _My Dad taught me_." _Jake replied as he grabbed Violet's Paw paw stopping her from spinning as they sidestepped again_. "Y _You are good too_."

 _Violet blushed as they continued. Suddenly, a loud siren could be heard. Everyone stopped, includding the music_.

" _What was that?"An elephant asked_.

" _Samuel Lionfang! This is the last time! I'm having a talk with you for breaking the ATM!"A Voice said with anger. Jake sighed as he facepalmed. Violet looked confused_. " _So that was Samuel's plan_!"

" _What?"Violet asked even more confused_.

" _Samuel just bust an ATM...So that's why he asked me about tape_...* _Sigh_ *... _I'll kick his but when he gets freed_."

* * *

 _Past End_

* * *

"Hahahaha, that was very funny." Samuel said. Jake grunted in annoyance.

"And you got a big smack from me and a big scolding from your parents for destroying an ATM!" Jake said. He took out a broken sunglasses from his drawer.

"Hey! I was a troublemaker before, but not anymore!" Samuel said.

Jake put his sunglasses inside the box "I know you aren't." Jake faced his childhood best friend. "I'm gonna give you something before I leave." He took off his not broken sunglasses that was hanging from his collar and handed over to Samuel.

"I can't possibly have this." Samuel denied but Jake grabbed his paw and placed his sunglasses in Samuel's paw.

"Please, I insist." Jake said looking into the eye of the lion.

Samuel looked unsure. "Okay, I'll take it." Samuel replied, taking the sunglasses from Jake paw. "Before you go." Samuel took an old looking watch from his wrist and he handed it over to the Shepherd. "Here."

Jake looked at the watch before looking at Samuel. "Are you sure?" Jake asked as he took the old watch. "This is the last memory of your father before he disappeared."

"Hey, if you are giving something important of yours, I'm gonna do the same thing." Samuel shrugged.

"Thanks, Sam." Jake said putting the watch on his wrist.

"Anytime, Jake." Samuel grabbed his own box as he left the office to move to another one.

* * *

7:30 PM Jake's Apartment

* * *

After roaming the city and getting a new pair of sunglasses, he went home. He grabbed a bite to eat before going to sleep. Jake was still in his uniform that he didn't bother changing before going to sleep.

Jake was peacefully asleep before he heard his phone ringing on top his drawer. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at his phone and grabbed it. It was call from his mother, Lilly. Jake sighed as he accepted the call.

"Hey, mom..."Jake said sounding tired.

"Hey, Honey! I was told from your brother that you will be transferring. Where?" Lilly asked."

Jake got confused. "Charles didn't tell you?" Jake asked cluelessly.

"No, he only said you'll be transferring. When I asked him why, he said.'It's police business.' I know he is lying." Lilly said.

Jake changed the confused look into a shocked face. Charles never lied. "Um...well, I'll be transferring to Zootopia..." Jake replied sounding regretful.

"Wait...Zootopia? Where the Nighthowler started ?" Lilly asked with a serious voice.

I feel like I'm gonna trigger mom... Jake thought. "Yep..."

It was silent for a second before Lilly said. "Why didn't your brother told me this?"

"Um...you might get mad?" Jake asked unsure.

She sighed "Jake, Honey, I wouldn't get mad. If it's related to your job, I would understand but if you go there without good reason, I will go there personally and drag you home." Lilly Said "I'm just worried."

"About the Nighthowler case? Jake guessed.

"Not just that Jake, Predator and Prey never got along there, sometimes there would be waves of accusations of something that we predator didn't do. That's why I moved to Diamond City." Lilly explained. "I just don't want you to end up in jail for the things you haven't done."

"Mom, don't worry. I won't let that happen." Jake said with confidence.

"I know you won't honey, when is your flight?" Lilly asked.

"9:30 pm, Diamond Airport, Zootopia Airways." Jake explained.

"Okay Jake. I'll be talking to your brother now. Meet you at Zootopia Airways, Okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes Mom!" Jake said as the phone call ended. Jake sighed. He had only a couple hours left before he had to leave. Jake figured he might as well start packing his stuff before taking his uniform to the precinct. Inside the suitcase there were several clothings, his laptop, his favourite mug, some towels, all the stuff you need for traveling.

Jake took off his uniform. Jake now wore a black t-shirt, blue jacket, dark blue pants, a black belt and Samuel's watch. Jake was outside the precinct in no time with a boy in his paws, containing his uniform and gears in it.

He went inside the precinct, but it was nearly empty. Jake saw Martin's tail sticking out from behind the reception desk. Jake walked over to Martin.

"Hey Martin." Jake said as he placed the box on the counter.

Martin poked his head. "Oh, hey Jake." Martin said he looked at the box. "What's in that?"

"My stuff." Jake replied Martin peeked over he saw all the things.

"I'll take over from here." Martin said trying to lift the box but it was so heavy that Martin fell over the stool chair.

Jake winced as he looked over to Martin on the ground and the box was upside down. "Are you okay?" Jake asked Martin did a thumbs up.

"Well look who is it." A voice said Jake turned to his left. The rest of the precinct was still here and they wished him good luck."

"Well, Good luck in Zootopia."

"Yeah...I hope you do well."

"It was fun having you around, Barkin."

"I know I'm new here but I hope you do well and catch those Zootopian criminals."

Jake smiled as the other officers were cheering him on. "Thank you guys. I'll do my best to make Zootopia safe." Jake said as he raised his bare paw to his chest.

"I know you will, Jake." A voice said from behind. Jake turned around, and saw that it was Charles and Samuel.

"Charlie, how did the talk go with mom?" Jake asked. Charles visibly frowned.

"Mom was definitely mad, but she will understand. So, are you ready to leave?" Charles asked.

"Can you drive me to my apartment? I need to get my suitcase." Jake said. Charles nodded.

''I'll be outside my car." Charles said leaving the station. Jake he turned to his partner.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Sam." Jake said smiling. Samuel smiled.

"I know. Good luck Jake." Samuel said. Jake offered his paw for a handshake. Samuel took his paw but instead of giving the Shepherd a handshake, Samuel pulled Jake close to him for a brotherly hug."

Jake was shocked but he returned the hug. Suddenly, Samuel spoke up. "Come back alive ok?" Samuel said looking at Jake's brown eyes.

"I'll come back alive." Jake said also looking at the lion's eyes before they slowly separated. Jake left the building after that. He turned around while walking away and saw everyone waving goodbye at him. Jake did a sad smile and he waved back before turning towards his destination. He'll definitely miss them, even the new guy.

9:00 Pm Diamond Airport.

"Jake, Bogo will give you your new uniform. I'll message you tomorrow night." Charles explained.

"Charlie, tell Bogo I'll come pick it up the first day." Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked but there was their father aswell, Luke.

Luke was the former chief of DPD. His eldest son, Charles took over after his retirement.

"Oh, C'mon Charlie, you know your brother is a daredevil, he can handle it!" Luke said before looking at Jake. "Right Jake?" Jake nodded.

They were waiting for the speaker to go off and announce Jake's flight.

"The flight too Zootopia will be starting soon. All passengers please proceed to gate 15." The speaker turned off. Jake sighed and looked at his parents. He knew it was time to say goodbye."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go now." Jake said trying not to tear up. Jake went to his mother first and gave her a firm hug.

"Please come back safe Jake and don't try any risky stuff, okay?" Lilly said as she was shamelessly tearing up already.

"Don't worry mom, I'll come back in one piece." Jake replied as they broke the hug. Jake turned to his dad.

"Be careful son. If you ever need something, just call us." Luke said giving Jake a quick hug.

"I know." Jake turned to Charles who was giving an awkward smile. "Don't worry Charlie. I'm not angry." Jake said while wrapping his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry I had to this." Charles said returning the hug. They separated after a short time.

"Well, Goodbye Guys." Jake said as he grabbed the handle of his case and turned around.

"Jake, don't forget to call me when you arrive!" Lilly shouted after her son. Jake turned his head and nodded. Before turning back towards the terminal, he got a glimpse of his mother crying, his dad hanging his arms on Lilly's shoulders, Charles watching them while trying not to tear up. Jake closed his eyes and sighed before moving forward.

The new road start now..."

A/N:Hello Everyone I'm AuraWolf and this is my first story writing on this site. I hope you enjoy it stay tuned to the next Chapter. Arrival.

This Story focuses on Jake Barkin The protagonist.(Reference to Charlie B. Barkin from all dogs go to heaven)Where he transfer to Zootopia trying to solve the murder case with the help with a dump bunny and a sly Fox.

This is AuraWolf signing out.


	2. Chapter I:Arrival

_**Chapter 1:The Arrival.**_

* * *

A male pig was sitting on the chair, completely tied up. The pig slowly started to wake up from his slumber. He realized he wasn't at home, nor anywhere he knew and started to panic. The pig attempted to move his arms and legs but it was all useless; he was tied to the chair pretty well. He tried to scream for help but he realized that his mouth was covered by a piece of clothing.

"He he..."

The pig's eyes widened again. He looked around the darkness, hoping he would see whoever is lurking in the dark. He tried to move again, but the ropes weren't giving.

"Don't even try William..."

A dark figure came in sight, dragging something like a table with him. William couldn't believe what he saw on the table; Numerous bloody tools laid there, scattered around. The figure smirked upon seeing William's face morphing into a mix of disbelief and fear. It grabbed a bloody knife from the table and started walking towards the pig.

"You preys brought me nothing, but suffering ever since I was a kit. Now it's payback time." Said the figure as he slowly walked towards William.

William eyes were now bulging out from fear. He tried to scream but the cloth prevented him from doing so.

* * *

 _10:30 am. In the sky_

* * *

Jake's eyes burst open when he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still on the plane. Jake sighed as he calmed down.

"( _What was that ?! a vision!)_ " Jake thought. The shepherd closed his eyes, trying to get some more shut eye, but a sudden loud snore broke his dreams. Jake groaned and buried his face into his paws. It was hard to fall asleep for the first time and it seems to prove difficult once again. Wanna know why?"

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ..."The mammal next to him was snoring so loudly, it annoyed not only Jake, but everyone in a 30 meter radius. The shepherd grunted in annoyance as he opened his eyes to glance at the snoring individual, who was a cougar.

"At least I managed to get some sleep..." Jake muttered. He looked out of the window and saw Zootopia in the distance.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice filled the plane.

" _We are arriving in Zootopia within 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt_." The pilot said as his voice got cut off. Jake sighed as he buckled his seat belt, thanking the heavens that he doesn't have to sit next to the snoring nightmare anymore.

* * *

 _1 and a half hours later_

* * *

Jake was really tired from the traveling, but he managed to take care of everything in the airport without falling asleep. He sighed as he realized that he needed to find an apartment. He took a train to a place named 'Savannah central'. By sheer luck, he managed to find a cozy apartment, and the landlord was the impatient kind.

"This is your bedroom right here and here is your key." The antelope said while almost giving Jake the key. "Don't lose your key if you don't want to hear the end of it!" The antelope handed Jake the key. Jake looked at the keys in his paws then the antelope walking down away, thinking how he managed to find and rent an apartment within hours. He shrugged and unlocked the door.

The room was much smaller than his last apartment was. There was a bed facing the side wall with a TV on a drawer, a small table next to the bed, a desk with a chair, a lone fridge at the corner, a closet with several hangers in it and a modest bathroom.

Jake grabbed his phone, remembering that he heard it buzzing while he was checking in at the reception. He checked his phone and saw that he got a text from Charles. Jake opened the message app and started reading the message.

(C is Charles and J is Jake)

"C: _Hey, are you in Zootopia yet?_ " Message sent 10:30

"J: Yep, sorry I wasn't responding, I was trying to find an apartment.

Jake sent the message, then he threw his phone onto the bed before unpacking everything he brought. He managed to hang all his clothes inside the closet and set up his laptop on the desk with his favorite mug. He pulled out a picture frame from his bag when he heard his phone buzzing again. Jake grabbed his phone and sat on the bed. Charles sent a message again.

"C: _It's okay. Anyways, Chief Bogo well be meeting with you soon_."

"J: Ok. I'll be there." Jake shut his phone's screen, then continued to unpack.

Jake took a couple of minutes to unpack everything. He took a glance at his watch which read 11:13. "Wow, that took some time. Now, I'll have to go to the ZPD and see Bogo." Jake grabbed his keys before leaving.

Jake took the train towards Downtown, but he was pushed away from the train by a pig who gave Jake a mean glare before entering the train himself. Jake managed to get on the train before the door closed. He sighed as he grabbed one of the hanging straps, because all seats were occupied."

"( _What's with that pig's problem?)_ " Jake thought while shaking his head.

He arrived Downtown. With the lack of knowledge of the area, Jake pulled out his phone and opened the map app on his phone. He managed to get to the ZPD without many problems. He looked up at the building and checked Zoogle for the picture whether he was at the right place. After confirming that he was indeed where he was supposed to be, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He took a big sigh and took up a confident posture. He was ready to meet Bogo himself.

He entered the building and lost most of his confidence. The place was a whole lot different than his beloved DPD. The officers wore plain uniforms instead of a suits and vest. Jake looked around and saw a fox and a bunny of all mammals chatting or more like arguing loudly. Jake shook his head in amusement before looking at the reception desk where a cheetah was currently devouring a box of donuts. Jake walked towards the cheetah, trying to decide how disgusting the cheetah was on a scale from 1 to 10. What Jake didn't notice was that the fox and the bunny were looking at him with great curiosity.

When he arrived at the reception desk, he saw the cheetah being in an euphoric state while slowly munching on a bite and humming in delight. "Um...Hello?" Jake said trying to get his attention but failed. "Excuse me?"

The cheetah finally opened his eyes and noticed Jake. He swallowed his bite and put the box of donuts on the counter. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Sir, I didn't notice you!" The cheetah apologized, his face full of regret and shame. Jake chuckled.

"It's okay Officer." Jake said.

"Anyways, what can I do for you today, sir?" The cheetah asked with a face full of glee. It surprised Jake how quick he could go from one emotion to another.

"Is Chief Bogo here?" Jake asked. The cheetah looked confused.

"Chief Bogo? Yes, he is in his office. Why? What do you need with him?" The cheetah asked, having no idea why would this shepherd ask for the chief.

"Well, I was told that I need to meet with him because I'm the transfer." Jake explained.

"Oh! You are him? But aren't German Shepards usually work as guards and bodyguards?"The Cheetah asked.

"Well yeah... but it doesn't mean I can't follow my dreams!" Jake exclaimed. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little offended by his kind being called a guard dog.

''Sorry… You know, you sure do resemble that famous officer of the DPD that I've been hearing about these days. What was his name?" The Cheetah mused while snapping his fingers, trying to remember. He actually just wanted to change the topic. "Jake Barkin! That's his name." Jake looked a little nervous.

"Well you see... I'm actually Jake Barking…" Jake said, whispering the last part. He hoped the cheetah wouldn't hear it, but he should have known better.

The cheetah gasped as he covered his gasp with his paw. "You are him?! So it's all true?!" Jake nodded."OH, EM, GOODNESS, I-"

Jake quickly shushed him before the cheetah gathered any attention by his outburst. "Please keep quiet..." Jake said looking around cautiously. He saw some of the officers looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to cause a commotion."

"Sorry..." The cheetah muttered.

"Anyways, Chief Bogo?" Jake asked, really trying to get the hell away from here. The cheetah nodded and grabbed a mic.

"Hello, Chief Bogo?" The Cheetah said through the mic.

"What is it?"

"The transfer is here."

"Send him in!" a deep voice said. Upon hearing this, the cheetah put the mic down and looked at Jake.

"His office is on the second floor. If you go by the stairs, you can't miss it." The cheetah explained. Jake thanked him and started walking towards the stairs. Some of the officers approached the cheetah.

"Hey Clawhauser. Who is he? And what does he want from Bogo?" The bunny asked a little suspicious about Jake.

"Oh, he is the transfer." Clawhauser explained. Some of the officers chuckled a bit.

"But he is a German shepherd. Isn't he supposed to be guarding something or somebody?" Asked one of the wolf officers, Officer Wolford.

"Well, he is not. He followed his dreams, just like little Judy here." Clawhauser said as he looked at the bunny.

"Aw, stop it Clawhauser!" Judy said as she blushed a bit upon hearing the remark. Her shyness caused another round of chuckles.

* * *

In the meantime, Jake found the office of Bogo. The cheetah was right, you really can't miss it, plus the nameplate on the door slightly gave it away. Jake knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Bogo said with a gruff voice. Jake entered the office and closed the door behind him. He saw a buffalo sitting behind a desk, looking at some papers. When he heard the door opening, Bogo looked up. "So, you are the famous Jake Barkin?"

"Yes sir!" Jake said. "Jake Alexander Barkin, at your service."

"Have a seat." Bogo ordered. Jake did what he has been told. "Your reputation and story is pretty interesting I must say. The great Jake Barkin, legendary officer of the DPD, saving the world and catching every single mastermind by himself. Your stories has inspired some of my own as well, for which I should be thanking you."

"Negative Sir! I have my partner to thank. Without him, Diamond City and the world would have been screwed by nuclear bombs, ninja polar bears and a pyromaniac." Jake explained with firm voice.

"And you managed to find and neutralize all these with your partner before any agency?" Bogo asked. Jake nodded. "Impressive, but I don't care. Now listen to me Barkin, as long as I don't see results with my own eyes, I don't believe a single word." Jake was a little sad that his new chief didn't believe him. "Here." Bogo placed a box in front of Jake. "It's your custom-made uniform."

"Custom-made?" Jake asked confused as he grabbed the box.

"Yes. Chief Barkin requested it. I have someone made it before you arrived." Chief Bogo explained. "Your badge is in there as well. I'll see you in work tomorrow. Your shift start at 6:00 am, ends at 7:30 pm. Understood?" Chief Bogo asked. Jake nodded.

''Welcome to the force Officer Barkin. Dismissed."

"Thank you Sir! I'll do my best to keep Zootopia safe." Jake said with proud tone.

Bogo grunted in approval and shifted his focus on the papers before him, resuming whatever he was doing before. Jake nodded and left the room with the box in his paws. He noticed two pair of ears poking out from behind a plant. He could already smell the scents of a fox and a bunny nearby, making it easier to figure out who these two could be.

"I know your there. I can smell you. Plus if you are playing Hide'n'Seek, make sure your ears are under control" Jake said facing the plant with a displeased expression. The two pair of ears disappeared immediately, and after some time, a bunny and a fox police officer came out. "It's you two. Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop on conversations?"

"Well...I-"Judy tried but he got cut off by Jake.

"No worries. I know you were just curious and probably a bit suspicious of me because I wanted to talk with chief Bogo" Jake said, guessing the answer.

"Yes. So you are Jake Barkin? The famous DPD officer?" The fox asked with a blank expression.

"You know, I have never seen your kind working as an officer. Most foxes are either con artists or petty thieves. Or am I wrong?" Jake asked, completely ignoring the fox's question.

"And aren't dogs guards?" The Fox countered, totally unbothered by Jake's sentence. If he had a dollar every time he heard this sentence, he would be living in his own apartment in Spain, relaxing on the beach everyday.

"Touché..."Jake said. "Anyways, yes I'm Jake Barkin, former officer of the DPD. I hope we will get along." Jake said leaving the bunny and fox behind.

Jake arrived home later with the box in his paws. He walked over to his bed placed the box on top of it.

"Custom made? Why would Charlie request Bogo to make me a custom uniform?" Jake thought. Jake was kind of curious about this custom made uniform, so he opened the box to see it with his own eyes. As soon as he opened the box, he saw his badge with his name written on it. He picked it up and looked at it before placing it on the bed. His uniform looked a lot different than the one the other officers were wearing.

The uniform was like his suit in the DPD but had a different design. The front had 'ZPD' written on it, while the back had a bigger version of the ZPD logo printed on. Both of its shoulders had relatively smaller ZPD logos as well. The colour was mixed with Black and blue, while both sides had hard shoulder plates as well. His old uniform was a mix of black, blue, yellow and had no shoulder plates at all. He sighed and placed his brand new uniform on the bed. His brand new badge caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. This badge was the symbol of his new goal. His goal of defending Zootopia from every harm possible.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He checked his phone and saw that the call was from his mother, Lilly. He accepted the call.

"Hello Mom."

" _Hey Honey. Did you arrive at Zootopia_?"

"I arrived a few hours ago. Sorry I didn't call, I was busy getting my new stuff from the ZPD."

" _It's okay honey, you were busy_. _How was Zootopia by thw way_?"

'It's fine, Mom. I'm just not used to the environment though..."

" _It's okay honey, you aren't used to it yet, but you do adapt quickly into new environment. This will be a piece of cake aswell_."

"Thanks mom."

" _When will your work start_?"

"6:00 am to 7:30 pm."

" _Isn't that a bit long_?"

"It is mom, but it's how it is. I'm actually feeling quite tired, so if you don't mind I will hang up and take a nap."

" _No problem honey, Bye_!

"Bye, Mom." The phone call ended. Jake placed his phone on top of the drawer. He changed into his indoor clothes as he went over to his bed. Jake covered himself with the covers and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

"Hehehe. Yet another prey down." The figure said as he dropped his knife, staring at the pig's corpse. "Take it away."

Two mammals emerged from the darkness. They grabbed the corpse and dragged it away. "Now let's see who's next on my list!" The figure muttered while walking away like nothing happened.

He arrived at his office and sat on his chair. He opened one of the drawers and took out some pictures, one of them of a pig. He marked a big X on the face of the pig. "Oh ho." The mammal picked up a picture he dropped by mistake. "Ahh, the next is the famous Judy Hopps."

A/N:Yep I spilled it. Judy is next don't worry it's just the beginning. Who is this panther ?

Is with a mafia ?

Who knows...


	3. Chapter II:First Day And Body Discovered

A/N: Before the story continues I would like to thank AndrewJohnston7. He edited Prologue, and Chapter 1 and he is the creator of Canine love, a story where Wolford and Nick fall in love! Check him out!

He is my beta reader. I'm slowly improving my writing, big thanks to him.

Btw guys, There is an easter egg hidden in this chapter, can you find it?

If so, Congratulations on the finding them!

Right now, things well get interesting from here and out. I have never told when the story takes place.

The story takes place 9 months after the Nighthowler case.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: First Day/Body Discovered.**_

* * *

 _ **Unknown Area...**_

* * *

An Arctic Fox, around 20 years old, was standing in a hallway. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

He was your typical everyday Arctic fox: Blue eyes, white fur and a slender body. He wore a blue buttoned sleeve shirt with a black shirt under it (the sleeve was a little folded up), brown jeans with a black belt, a silver watch and a locket hanging around his neck.

The fox wore a calm expression while his eyes were shut. He was thinking about things deeply, until he heard a noise and his ears perked up. He heard someone talking so he listened carefully. The conversation was about the same thing as the last god-knows how many ones. "Pfft, can't believe another prey has been killed by our boss." Said the voice. The fox opened his eyes in shock and saw

"I know right! Those prey. All they can do is scream." The fox growled in anger. These conversations were the one ones that really ticked him off. He couldn't listen to it anymore, so he stopped leaning on the wall walking away.

"Hey, Arkie!" A voice said behind him suddenly. The fox groaned.

"Do I have to keep reminding you?!"The fox turned around and glared at the panther. "My name is Ark Whitefur! Keep that in that tiny little brain of yours, Damien!" Ark pointed his finger at Damien's head.

Damien Clawson was a 21 years old panther, who was known to be a ruthless and a cruel predator. Damien shoved Ark's paw away ina dismissing way. "I don't care. I can call you what I want." Damien smirked. Ark felt he was being taunted by this jerk. He wanted to continue arguing with him so badly, but he knew that it was hopeless.

"Whatever." Ark conceded. "What do you want anyway?"

"Dad wants to see you." Damien said simply.

"For what?" Ark asked, his curiosity awakening. He wondered what would dad want from him.

"Don't ask me. He wanted to talk to you, not me." Damien replied walking past Ark. "And he didn't sound happy."

Ark shook his head in annoyance as he walked away towards 'Dad's office'. Ark stood next to the door looking really unsure. He raised his paw as he knocked on the door. "Come in.." A deep voice said behind the door. Ark entered the room he found another panther drinking some whine.

"You called, father?"Ark asked. He closed the door behind him as he proceeded towards the desk and taking a seat.

"Ahh, Ark. You came." The panther replied. Taking another sip of his wine as he placed his glass of wine on the desk. The panther pulled out a photo. "It's your turn. Kidnap this bunny." The panther shoved the photo towards Ark. Ark took the photo talking a good look at the rabbit on the picture. Let's just say, Ark has never been this wide-eyed before.

"But, Father-" Ark couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you denying my orders, my son ?" The panther shot Ark a glare. The fox shrank in his seat.

"No Father..." Ark replied looking down in not shame but resignation. He put the photo in his pocket as he sighed.

"Good!Damien, will help you out on your mission. Now go and don't fail this! I want that rabbit dead!" The panther said ferociously. Ark folded his ears as he got off the chair and walked away. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Jake's Apartment...**_

* * *

Jake slept like a rock in his apartment. He didn't bother with waking up, he was just so goddamn tired. Jake got awaked by his phone buzzing. Who would call him at this time? Jake attempted to grab his phone but failed miserably. He tried grabbing it again, but failed once more. Then again, and again and again. After a couple of attempts and many more curses, he managed to grab his phone. Jake opened his eyes as he lazily opened his screen he placed his phone next his folded ears.

"Hello?" Jake replied with a tired voice.

" _By the sound of your voice. You just woke up_." It was Charles, of course. There is no other mammal who would call him at times like this.

"Charlie...? Why did you call?" Jake asked while trying to rub away sleep from his eyes.

" _You know it's early morning, right_?" That was enough to make Jake wide awake. He glanced at his phone to check the time. It was 5:19 am.

"It's 5:19 in the morning?!"

" _Let me guess...You've slept though the whole day._."

"Yep... I was tired." Jake got off the cover sitting up. "Why did you call?"

" _I called to tell you that I sent you some money from my allowance_."

"You didn't have to send me some money..." Using his shoulder to keep his phone on his ears. His hand were still somewhat asleep, so he tried not to move them.

" _Well it's not only from me... well mostly me... anyway I sent it to Zootopian Union_."

"Thanks…I guess. I'll get it when I'm done with work. Speaking of work, I got to get ready. Tell mom and dad I'll call!"

" _Bye! Enjoy your new workplace_!" Charlie ended the call before Jake threw his phone on the bed. Jake took his shower, put on his custom-made uniform before brushing his tail. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was 5:48 am.

Jake looked at the mirror and inspected his new appearance. The suit fit him well and he got to give it to his mirror image, he looked badass. For the final touch, he pinned his new badge on his chest and polished it. Now Jake was ready for work. Jake stuffed his phone into his pocket, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

* * *

 _ **5:55 am, Inside the train**_

* * *

Jake took the usual train ride to Savannah central. He heard the news into coming from someone's phone so he subtly moved closer to the sound and listened.

 _In today's News: A young Toy owner and a businessman owner of the Bendy's. William Piglet has been officially declared missing today."_ Jake's interest has perked up upon hearing the news so he decided to listen more carefully." _Piglet was supposed to arrive at home four days ago, and since, no one saw him. According to his neighbors, Piglet always got home at around 7 pm, so him not coming home confused them greatly. At first, they thought he was out, he was just out, but after questioning Piglet's mother, who has daily calls her son, it was confirmed that Piglet has never left town. According to Mrs. Piglet, her son hasn't been answering his phone for days, and none of his family members knows about his whereabouts. We asked ZPD Chief Bogo about the case, which he briefly told us that they would do everything in their power to find Mr. Piglet."_

"Well, can you believe it? Mr. Piglet is missing. I hope the ZPD can find him..." A feminine voice said.

"I'm sure they will find him, honey." A more masculine voice assured. "I'm sure those filthy predators has something to do something about it." Whoever these mammals were, they didn't notice Jake eavesdropping on their conversation.

" _(A missing mammal? This gives me familiar vibes about the nighthowler case_...)"Jake thought as the train door opened. He did everything in his power to ignore the predator remark, which wasn't an easy task. Jake exited the train and headed towards the ZPD while thinking about Mr. Piglet.

* * *

 _ **6:01 am ZPD Headquarters...**_

* * *

Jake stood outside the ZPD, ready for his first day at work. His nervousness had returned and it reminded him of the time back when it was his real first day of work in Diamond City. He entered the building and was greeted by a cold breeze. Jake took a deep breath and started walking towards the cheetah, who today decided to go with a bowl of cereal instead of donuts.

"He is still eating? Isn't the pack of donuts enough?" Jake thought as he continued. Jake got a bit uneasy from the stare that the rest of his new colleague were giving him.

Jake stopped in front of the receptionist desk. The cheetah was so in his own world that he didn't notice the shepherd standing there. Jake rolled his eyes and decided to make himself known. "Hey!" Jake said loudly. It caused the cheetah to jump in surprise, resulting in the bowl of cereal splashing on himself.

"Aww, this was my new uniform..."the cheetah said sadly, the bowl still on his head. Jake suddenly felt a bit bad for scaring him.

"I'm sorry..." Jake apologized talking the bowl off the cheetah's head. He put the bowl on the counter and gave the cheetah some tissues to clean himself.

"No, it's okay, I should have paid more attention." The cheetah told him as he grabbed a the tissues and started cleaning his fur.

"Okay..." Jake felt a little awkward.

"Woah, didn't know you were that rude." A voice said suddenly. Jake turned around and saw the bunny and the fox from yesterday.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't mean to surprise him, second of all how am I rude?" Jake defended himself and a little worried that he gave a bad impression on his first day.

"Wow-wow, slow down champ, I was just kidding, no need to be so defensive." Nick replied raising his paws up in a defensive gesture.

"What's with that suit?" Judy asked looking at the suit curiously.

"Oh, um well...It's my uniform." Jake said. Nick and Judy seemed to be even more confused than before.

"That... your uniform…?" Nick said looking at the suit up and down then to Jake. Jake nodded. "I'm Jealous, why can't we have cool suits like that?"

Before Jake or Judy could reply to his snark, Clawhauser's voice interrupted.

"Barkin. Bogo is looking for you." Clawhauser said who was still wiping the milk off. Jake looked at Clawhauser then nodded.

"Thanks and I'm really sorry again." Jake then left to meet Bogo.

Jake knocked on Bogo's office, then waited for the answer. "Come in." Jake heard a grunt as he entered the room.

"Ahh, welcome back Barkin," Bogo said. Jake took his seat in front of him.

"Why, did you call me sir?" Jake asked.

"I called you up to notify you that in today's briefing, you will be officially introduced to the entire precinct." Bogo said looking at his watch. " I believe it's already time. Come with me it's rolecall." Bogo got off his chair and walked out of his office with Jake following. They stopped in front of the bullpen. "Okay, wait here." Bogo instructed. Jake nodded as he stood outside the bullpen and watched the intimidating buffalo entering the bullpen.

"Okay, okay shut it!" Bogo said in his usual tone grunting in annoyance. Most of the officer knew that their chief was acting. "We have several items on the docket today, but first I would like to introduce all of you to a new transfer." Bogo looked at the door. "Come in, Officer." Jake sighed as he walked into the bullpen. He stood next to the podium. "Officer Barkin."

"My name is Jake Alexander Barkin. I'm 31 years old former officer of the DPD. I've heard that my actions has inspired some of you which I'm honestly glad to hear, and I'm here to help Zootopia to become a better place." Jake finished. The rest of ZPD clapped with some of the officers whispering between each other.

"Omg...It's Him!"

"I get to finally see the legendary Jake Barkin in action!"

"I'm so glad that I got into the ZPD! I've been a fan of him!"

"I know right?!"

Jake sighed. He gathered some fanboys and fangirls quickly. Bogo ordered them to stop which they did. Jake gave a thankful nod towards the buffalo.

"Alright, now with that out of the way. Barkin, take a seat." Bogo said while taking some files. Jake seat next to a timber wolf as Bogo got ready.

Bogo grabbed a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on. "Alright, some of you may or may not have heard that we have a new missing mammal by the name of William Piglet. Delgato, Wolford, you two will be the head of the investigation." The Timber wolf Jake was sitting next to and an African lion stood up. The lion grabbed the file as him and the wolf walked out the bullpen while reading the file. Bogo gave the rest of the officers their assignment. After some names that Barkin has never heard before, the buffalo looked at him. "Barkin, you will patrol around Savannah Central." Bogo ordered.

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Wait, what?" Jake asked. Jake felt something was suspicious with Bogo. Why would Bogo let him patrol the city instead of being a meter maid on his first day, if he didn't believe the stories of Jake?

"You heard me Officer, you are going to patrol around Savannah Central. It should be no problem since you are legendary. Are there any problems Barkin?" Bogo asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake shook his head. "Good, Clawhauser has the keys to your cruiser." Jake nodded leaving the bullpen to meet Clawhauser for the key.

Jake walked over to the reception desk, where Clawhauser was currently writing something on his phone excitedly. He was now dry and his uniform was changed as well, but Jake's nose could still detect the smell of milk.

"Hey, Clawhauser!"Jake said walking over to the cheetah

"Oh, hey Jake." Clawhauser stopped writing and pocketed his phone. "What can I do for you?" Jake leaned over the counter.

"I got orders from Bogo. I should be getting a vehicle to patrol and Bogo said you have the keys."Jake said. Clawhauser looked a bit confused at first, but then it seemed to click for him.

"OH! Yeah, here they are." Clawhauser said grabbing a pair of keys from the counter.

Jake grabbed the keys. "Thanks Clawhauser!" Suddenly the door burst open.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! IV'E BEEN ROBBED!" An armadillo yelled. Jake turned around and was about to assist the armadillo, but a weasel ran up to her. "NO! I don't want a help from a weasel!" The weasel stopped on his track with wide eyes. "Why would the precinct hire a useless weasel!" Jake felt his blood freezing upon hearing the remark.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Jake was talking with the chief of the DPD, who was his father at once."Son are you serious? You know foxes can't be trusted."Luke said to his son._

 _But Dad! Andrew is an amazing fox and my friend who just want to help the city! Please give him a chance..."Jake pleaded his father._

 _Luke gave it a thought before he sighed."Alright... I'll have Martin ready the application."Jake smiled._

 _"Thanks, dad."Jake said as he hugged his father."_

 ** _6 Months later..._**

 _Andrew entered the DPD. Jake was there, talking to Martin."Hey, Jake."Andrew said."_

 _Jake turned around and smiled."Hey bro! Welcome to the force!"_

 _"Thanks, I'm a little exited about my first day!"Andrew said."_

 _Jake chuckled."Yeah, I know. Come on, I'll bring you to the bullpen. The role call will begin soon."Jake said._

 _Before I follow you. There's something I want to say..."Jake stopped in his tracks and turned around raising a brow."Thanks for the encouragement. It really helped me."Jake smiled before nodding"_

 _ **3 Weeks later...**_

 _Jake was talking with his partner, Samuel. Suddenly, the door burst open and a rabbit ran in while screaming. Andrew approached the bunny, but she declined his help then started to criticize the fox in front of the whole precinct._

 _Why, is this Fox here ?"The bunny asked screaming."Who hired this con artist? Foxes are not to be trusted!"The bunny continued criticizing the fox more and more before an officer escorted her. Jake looked at Andrew, who was in shock._

 ** _10 Days later..._**

 _Jake arrived at the bullpen. Andrew was not at work for 5 days now. He met his father."Hey, Dad. Where's Andrew ?"Jake asked._

 _Luke turned to Jake."He quit."Luke simply said. Jake got wide eyes._

 _"What?! Why?!"Jake asked."_

 _"He quit. Oh, and he gave you a message."Luke handed over a folded paper. Jake grabbed the paper, unfolded it before he started reading the later._

 ** _Hey Jake, If you are reading this I'd like to say sorry..._**

 ** _I know you've encouraged me to become a police officer and everything._**

 ** _But..._**

 ** _I mean... A fox is not trustworthy, why would a fox become an officer..._**

 ** _Foxes aren't trustworthy. A fox can't become a police officer, and it will always be like that._**

 ** _Don't blame yourself for this...You are a good friend._**

 ** _I had a time being in the force. Goodbye._**

 ** _Sincerely: Andrew Redwood._**

 _Jake read every word. He looked down in shame."Son, it isn't your fault." Luke said putting his paw on Jake's shoulder." Jake looked at his father. He saw the serious look his father gave him."_

 _"But it is! I didn't help him when he was being criticized."Jake said while looking back down."I encouraged him and everything. I feel like it is my fault."_

 _"Look, son, sometimes there are things we can't help."Luke said with a serious tonr."Don't blame yourself."_

* * *

 _Flashback end._

* * *

While he was having his flashback, he basically tore a hole into the floor with his angry gaze. What was worse is that the weasel had the same expression as Andrew had on this day.

 **Untrustworthy!**

Jake grip the keys harder. The whole precinct was watching the scene with wide eyes.

 **Useless!**

Jake gripped his keys even harder. He wouldn't been surprised if the metal keys would have broken in his grip.

 **Stupid!**

Now Jake was openly growling. It was the same scenario and he would be damned if he let it end like before. Judy who heard the growling and snapped her attention to Jake. Judy got wide eyes before poking Nick's arms and pointing over at Jake.

 **Cheating Weasel!**

Jake had enough. This weasel became an officer for a reason. He gave a very loud growl everyone turned to Jake. "What's wrong with him? Is he in savage form?"The armadillo asked a little terrified.

"It would be the wisest decision of your worthless life if you just simply **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Jake screamed at the armadillo at the top of his lungs. Jake had to urge to kill this armadillo " **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! BURSTING INTO THE PRECINCT ASKING FOR HELP, THEN ACCUSING THE SAME PLACE YOU ARE ASKING FOR HELP! ARE YOU INSANE?!** " Jake was coughing from screaming, But he continued. "And did you know!? Belittling and *cough* stereotyping an officer of the law, inside the *cough* ZPD building, can get you to **JAIL!** " Jake took a pause to recompose himself, his anger intensifying." **HATE SPEECH, ASSAULT ON AN OFFICER AND DISTURBANCE OF PEACE! NOW GIVE ME A REASON NOT CUFF YOU THIS INSTANT!** " Jake was panting. A lengthy silence has passed 'till Jake spoke up again.

"Now if you want to avoid me dragging you to the nearest jail cell, you will apologize and allow this officer to help you if not..." Jake said going back to his original voice, yet still managing to be intimidating.

"Umm...I'm sorry Officer..." The armadillo apologized to the weasel.

"Umm... it's okay..." The weasel said a little confused why Jake suddenly appeared. "What can I help you with ma'am?"

Jake nodded. "Good. Carry on." And with that, he left those two to manage it between each other. He didn't care if his colleagues were staring at him.

"What was that about?" Judy asked. Looking at Nick confused.

"I don't know, but maybe we can ask him?" Nick suggested looking at Judy. Judy nodded before chasing after Jake with Nick behind her.

Jake had a motorcycle for his vehicle. There was a helmet sitting on the handle. He was about to sit on his new vehicle, when he was stopped by a voice. "Hey!" Jake looked behind him.

Jake raised his brow as Judy and Nick stopped in front him. "Yeah?" Jake asked as he put his safety helmet on. "What do you want?"

"What was that about ? You screaming at the armadillo?" Nick asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Jake replied.

Judy and Nick frowned. "Why not?" Judy asked. Looking up to Jake who was sitting on the motorcycle.

Jake pushed the keys inside the keyhole. "Like I said, nothing you have to worry about." Jake replied as he started the engine. "And why do you even care?" Jake drove away.

* * *

But what they didn't notice that Ark and Damien were watching them. Ark looked a bit unsure, but Damien looked like he was ready. "So what's the plan Arkie?" Damien asked with a sinister tone in his voice.

Ark got into thinking mode. "How about we strike her when she's alone?"Ark asked. Damien leaned on a wall, looking unimpressed with the plan.

"So we strike her when mammals are looking? Are you insane?" Damien asked annoyed of Arkie's naivety.

"Of course not!" Ark replied. "We kidnap her in the dark. When she's alone." Ark explained a little annoyed.

"Sounds lame!" Damien taunted while he was smirking. Ark gave Damien a hard glare.

"Well, I'm sorry. Your highness, but do you have a better plan? Dad doesn't like waiting, and you know that."Ark explained in his sarcastic tone. Damien smirked faded.

"You are right," Damien conceded "But... If you hesitate again, dad won't be pleased and you'll get punished."

"Don't remind me." Ark replied showing an annoyed expression. "I hated it." Not wanting to remember the punishment his dad gave him the one time when Ark disobeyed him. "Anyways, you got the plan?"

"Yeah, take her out when it's dark and she's alone, yada yada." Damien asked lazily. Ark was really annoyed by the panther's carefree yet still bossy attitude. They had nothing better to do then to wait till night time.

* * *

Jake has been driving around Savannah central for a while now, looking for any troublemakers. Luckily, not much was happening, but there were many mammals avoiding each other. Jake felt a bit uneasy, but right now he needed to get used to his new life. Jake saw a commotion near a mall, so he stopped the motorcycle and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Clawhauser, you there?" Jake asked.

 _"Yeah, what's the situation?"_

"Clawhauser, I'm reporting a commotion at the mall. It seems like a hippo and a tiger got a minor disagreement."

 _"Which mall exactly?"_

"Umm..."Jake struggled to figure out where the commotion is. "Like near the middleish of Savannah Central?" Jake heard Clawhauses's hmm.

 _"Is it near an avenue that says Zvenue?"_

Jake looked around the area for any street signs saying 'Zvenue', and by pure luck he spotted one. "Yeah! It's near Zvenue!"

" _Okay, I know where you are. Do you need back up or you can handle it?"_

Jake thought about it. Jake imagined that he could handle a crown alone. But still, back in Diamond City, mammals weren't that hostile to each other, so some help could be useful. " _Hello? Barkin you there?_ " Jake snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, maybe some back up would be appreciated. I'll check the situation. Barkin, out" Jake replied.

 _"Roger That!"_

Jake placed his walkie back to his belt. Jake walked into the commotion and tried to get through the hoard of prey and predators "Move it!" Jake shouted while he tried to squeeze through the crowd. Thanks for the murmuring, he didn't hear some of the hate comments passing directed his way.

"Watch it, You stinkin' predator!"

"Who are you to push us around?!"

"Get out of here! You stupid predator!"

Jake was oblivious to all the hate comments as he got to the middle. He saw a tiger and a hippo fighting. Before any further violent action was caused Jake stopped the fighting. "Hey! Stop it you two in the name of the law! You are breaking the peace!" Jake separated the two mammals and got in between them. Luckily, he was strong enough to push away mammals 2x his size"

"Get your, filthy paws away from me you predator!" The Hippo yelled with an angry tone while showing his paws away showing a furious expression, but Jake saw worse. Like his brother exploding with anger wanting to kill someone. Now that was scary. This Hippo? Piece of cake.

"Officer Barkin ZPD, step 5 feet away from each other or I have to neutralize both of you!" Jake said with his serious tone as he stood in between the tiger and the hippo.

"Officer or not! You're a predator!" The Hippo yelled, his face getting red from either the shouting or anger. Jake looked at the ugly Hippo's face. "You guys aren't even mammals! Predators could easily turn savage and eat us!" The hippo pointed his paw at Jake accusingly.

Jake gave the hippo a glare. He hid his gritting his teeth "Last time I checked, predators are mammals by the book, and if you watched the news, you know that Prey can turn savage and be just as dangerous as predators. I won't even question your logic behind me eating you. Anyways, no matter what you believe, I'm an officer of the law, and you are breaking the law, so I have to bring you in." Jake explained trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" The Hippo asked showing a mix of confusion and fury as he dropped his paw.

Jake did everything in his power not to bury his face in his paw and groan in annoyance. How can one mammal be this retarded? "Nighthowler's are the things that turn mammals into savages, mammals don't got savage randomly. Where were you 1 year ago when all this happened?" Jake asked incredulously with the "Don't piss me off" expression.

"None of your business! You're a predator and you shouldn't be trusted! Maybe you should get out of that ridiculous uniform and leave!" The Hippo replied coldly. Jake at this point wanted to punch himself of what he was hearing. Never in his life did he feel such disappointment in a mammal.

"*Sigh* I tried to reason with you, sir! I'll have to send you to ZPD for questioning." Jake said readying his handcuff, he turned to the tiger. "You too." The tiger wanted to protest. "Look if you have something you don't like, you can tell that inside the ZPD." Jake said as he cuffed the hippo. Sirens were heard in the distance. Jake looked to his left. He saw Nick and Judy clearing the crowd.

As they cleared the crowd of mammals, Nick and Judy walked over to Jake. "Hey, Chocolate!" Nick greeted. The shepherd got confused by the nickname.

The Shepherd shook his head. "Cut it out with the joke. Fox." Jake replied annoyed by the nickname. "You guys can take over, I'm done here."

"Roger!" Judy said as Nick cuffed the Tiger and led them to the cruiser. Jake grabbed his walkie. "Clawhauser, everything's been taken care of, except a hippo and a tiger arriving with the funny fox and the bunny"

 _"Good job Barkin! You can get back to the patrol."_

Jake placed his walkie-talkie back, and started to get ready to leave. While getting his bike and himself ready for patrol, he heard someone talking pretty loudly. He snapped his head towards the voicec and saw a black cat talking on a phone. The cat sounded Irish.

"I don't be seein' what the big deal is."

"So what if I went on and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile!"

"That's sure no reason for Mr. Piglet to be flyin' off the handle with me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doing with this warehouse I got full of those angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin!"

Jake stopped eavesdropping before the panther saw him listening. Mr. Piglet had more toys in mind? Those bendy dolls were creepy, but the kids liked them in Diamond City. Jake sighed as he continued his patrol.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day 4:30 Pm ZPD Headquarters...**_

* * *

Meanwhile back in the ZPD, Clawhauser was munching on some donuts peacefully. That is, until he got a phone call. Clawhause heard the phone call, swallowed the donut he was chewing and quickly put the donut box away as he picked up the call. "Hello, ZPD. How may I help you?!" Clawhauser asked with his usual cheerful attitude.

" _H-hello ZPD? It's Mrs. Piglet._." Mrs. Piglet sounded about to cry. Clawhauser dropped his happy face and changed it to a concerned face.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

 _"I am, but.."_

"But what?"

 _"I found my son near an alley...he is dead..._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter III:The Chase And Mysterious Fox

**_A/N: All the scene takes place before William Piglet was found dead before there is any confusion. And special Thanks To Fazbear13 also know as Fazbear300 in Devianart for the cover image._**

 ** _I'm doing a collab with Fazbear13 keep a lookout for Fnaf World:Chained World. I hope you enjoy the story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Chase And The Mysterious Fox!**_

* * *

 _ **5:30 Pm. Around Savanah, central**_

* * *

"Be Lucky, I won't tell your parents! about your actions!"Jake was scolding some teens, who were bullying another teen, who was on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Officer..."The teens said in a sarcastic tone. Jake rolled his eyes as he shook his head with an annoyed expression.

"Leave, before I put you in a jail cell!"Jake said in a threating manner. The teens had a scared look before they ran from the scary shepherd. Jake turned to the teen, who was bullied."Hey, are you okay ?"It was a Wolf.

Jake offered his paw. The wolf looked at the paw then the shepherd. Jake had a caring face with a smile before he took the paw."I'm sorry. Officer, I was such a hassle."The Wolf apologized while scratching his back head.

Jake shook his head."No, it's okay! is it fine if I know why they were bullying you ?"Jake asked with a curious expression. The Wolf looked down before he talked."

"Well...I wanted to be a programmer, but They laughed at my idea..."The Wolf said.

"Why ?"Jake asked still with the curious expression.

"Because predator is more interested in the military or Police. I mean you rarely see a predator on the laptop."The Wolf explained. Jake closed his eyes as he sighs recalling an old memory.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

* * *

 _High School Years Grade 3._

 _A little puppy wearing a school uniform while holding a pencil and a crayon set next to his table. What's was the puppy drawing? the puppy was drawing a DPD Logo with his full name on the logo."Jake ?"A Female leopard called. Jake moved his head so he can see the teacher because a student was blocking his way._

 _"Yes, teacher?"Jake asked in a cute voice."_

 _"Can you come up here."The teacher asked. Jake walked up to the middle, where the blackboard was as he stood in front."So, Jake tell the class. What you want to be when you grow up ?"_

 _"Jake didn't hesitate."I want to become a police officer, and protect the city!"Jake said with pride and a little excitement. There was a silence before laughter was replaced. Jake folded his then showed a sad expression,_

 _"Now, Now, Kids! That's a good job!"The teacher yelled, trying to silence the laughter._

 ** _After School..._**

 _"Jake waited outside the school gate waiting for Charlie to pick him up."Well, well, well if it isn't my personal bodyguard!"A voice said. Jake frowned as he turned around._

 _"What do you want Ryan?"Jake asked. He looked at a Tiger's face, and his friends."And I'm not your bodyguard!"_

 _"Ryan and his friends walked a little closer."Oh, yes you are! your kind are meant to be a bodyguard."Ryan replied in a sarcastic manner._

 _"No, I can be anything I want to be!"Jake said offended by the guard dog that his kind is meant to be._

 _"Well those dreams will be broken, Then you'll be crawling toward me begging me, for a job,"Ryan said chuckling. His friends also chuckled at him as well. Jake frowned he didn't have too many friends in school he was always being picked on._

 _"How do you know I'll fail?"Jake asked."You might be wrong!"_

 _"Ryan pushed Jake to the ground. Jake hit the ground with a thud."You can't be an officer! I mean you rarely see a dog being an officer! your nothing, but a two-faced coward. Cant even stand up against us!"Ryan said loudly. That caught most of the kids look at the scene. Jake was about to cry. That when Jake, was saved._

 _Hey!"The Voice of a young Charlie said. Jake looked behind him as Charlie came looking very mad._

 _The three 3 graders who were overpowering Jake looked afraid of the 9th grader."You guys have the real nerves to pick on my brother like that!"As Charles scared off the third graders. Everyone paid no attention to the scene. Charlie turned to Jake who was still on the ground."Are you okay Jake ?"Charlie kneed in front of Jake._

 _Jake stood up as he walked over to Charlie as he hugged Charlie."Shh...It's okay."Charlie soothed Jake. Charlie picked up the bag pack with his other paw while Jake was still being carried._

* * *

 _Flashback End!_

* * *

Jake opened his eyes as his memory ended."Officer, are you okay?"The Wolf asked. Jake shook his head."

I'm okay. I better be going on my patrol."Jake replied as he got on the motorcycle. putting on his safety helmet."And one more thing kid. Don't let them get in the ways of your dreams. Always keep moving until you reach your dream."Jake advised as he drove off.

 _Don't let them get in the way of your dreams. Always keep moving until you reach your dream._ "That was the advice his father gave him. When he was a pup. Jake sigh as saw a van driving at full speed nearly hitting his vehicle. Jake stared at the fast-moving vehicle. Before grabbing his mic again."

SOMEONE HELP! THEY STOLE OUR KIT!"Jake looked at the giraffe couple. Most of the citizens were watching the van at full speed. Jake frowned as Jake started the siren on his motorcycle before following the Car full speed. He picked his walkie-talkie.

Clawhauser!"Jake said urgently, but Clawhauser wasn't responding. The car turned to the right. Jake turned right, but Jake drove through the sidewalk nearly hitting a lamp, trash can, and the citizens as he got back to the road."Clawhauser!"Jake tried again.

* * *

Meanwhile on the percent. Clawhauser was in the Gazelle app watching himself dancing with Gazelle."Woah your one hot dancer, Benjamin Clawhauser!"Clawhauser was giving one of the happiest Expression in his life.

"Geez, You never change do you, Ben?"A feminine voice said. Clawhauser got off his phone, he saw Fangmayer walking up to him.

"Oh, Hey Fangmayer! why are here?"Clawhauser asked as he saw the mug on the tigress paw."Coffee break?"

"You guessed it! I just ca-"Before Fangmayer could finish. Jake voice came through the mic.

" _CLAWHAUSER!_ "Jake yelled as the mic jumped because of Jake's voice. The cheetah tried to grab the mic, but the mic slipped through his paws multiple time. Fangmayer was watching before she had enough as she manages to get a grip on the mic handing it to Clawhauser."

"Thanks, Fangmayer!"Clawhauser said. The tigress nodded before Clawhauser got back to the mic."What is it Barkin ?"

* * *

Jake was surprisingly still on the van's tail. Inside the van were 3 mammals a lion being a driver, a wolf, and a bear in a back with a 6 years old giraffe child, who was crying. The wolf got annoyed by the kid's crying.

"Shut it, Ya dang kid!"The wolf yelled angrily, which caused the kid to cry louder. The wolf was slowly losing his temper and patients. The bear, who was focusing on the road he saw a motorcycle flashing red and light on the rear mirror. he looked behind him seeing a shepherd in a suit."

"Hey, Simon! A cop coming our way! drive faster!"The bear yelled at the looked at the rear mirror seeing the shepherd gaining on them so Simon stepped on the gas panel harder increasing the speed of the van. Jake frowned. He grabbed his mic again."

"CLAWHAUSER!"Jake yelled loudly on the mic. He heard Clawhauser voice.

 _"_ _Thanks, Fangmayer! What is it Barkin?"_

"A Kit is being kidnapped!"Jake yelled on the walkie-talkie.

" _Where's the location?!"_

"I can see a park. Ahead of me!"Jake replied. As the van turned to the left. Jake drove through the park. Taking a shortcut.

 _"Right! I'll send Back up!"_

* * *

The traffic light went red, Judy stopped the car while bored, Nick, who has a popsicle in his mouth staring at some building. Nick yawn out of boredom the stick well out if his mouth meaning he finished the popsicle a long time.

"I'm Bored!"Nick complained, Judy gave him a frown look.

"At least nothing bad is happening."Judy pointed out, Nick sigh still bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it, Carrots,"Nick said still bored, Judy sigh

"Nick?"Judy asked Nick looked at Judy with a raised brow."What do you think about, Jake?"

Nick had a thinking expression."Well, His kind of good-looking?"Nick asked unsurely, Judy faced palm before the traffic light turned green, Judy stepped on the panel.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about How is he.'Judy said.

"Well..."Nick was still in thinking mode."From what I've gathered. His rather...How do I say this...?"Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"His rather caring for mammal he hasn't met?."Judy guessing. Nick nodded.

"Yes, his rather caring for mammals he hasn't met before, that's a rare thing to see,"Nick told, The drive was mostly silence mostly, Nick would strike up a conversation, but it's just plain silence. Nick pulled something from his pocked movie tickets. He got one for free he looked at Judy before speaking."Judy?"

"Yeah?"Judy asked still focusing on the road.

"I got two tickets for a movie...Do you want to come with me?"Nick asked.

Judy had a bit of a shocked expression."Nick, are you asking me out in a date?"Judy asked Nick, blushed a bit before he could speak the radio went off.

" _Hopps! Wilde!"_

"Nick picked up the radio."What is it, spots?"

 _"A kidnapping is happening, Barkin is on pursuit! he need back up!"_

Judy and Nick looked at each other."Were on our way!"Judy said starting up the gas panel. Nick turned on the sirens as the cruiser took off.

* * *

"Get your pretzels here!"A zebra said behind a pretzel stand. A pig kit was walking toward the pretzel stand, But a fast-moving motorcycle past them. Jake drove so fast that some pretzel falls off the stand with some pretzels on the ground."Hey, this is a park!"The Zebra yelled at Jake with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry sir! I need a shortcut!"Jake said not sure if he heard the zebra's comment. Jake drove to the left speeding up his vehicle he spotted the van turning hitting a fire hydrant in the process. Water bursted on the fire hydrant Jake past through the bursting fire hydrant with some water on him. Jake frowned before he caught up with the van Jake looked around and he saw there heading for a building construction.."

"Simon you're going to a building under construction!"The Wolf yelled at Simon. Simon had the van at maximum speed going to the construction site."Simon! Are you trying to kill us!"

"I'm not! I got a plan so we lose the guy!"Simon yelled back.

"By driving through a construction building?! That can kill us!"The Bear yelled completely ignoring the kid's crying. Expect the Wolf shouting at the kit.

"Just watch!"Simon said. Jake grabbed his walkie-talkie."

"Clawhauser! The suspect going through the construction building!"Jake yelled through the walkie-talkie.

 _"What?! Is the suspect with the victim!"_

"Yes, The victim is with them!"

" _Ok, Hopps and Wilde are coming your way!"_

 _"(Oh, yay... A Fox, who thinks he is funny is coming...?)"_ Ok, Back up would be helpful!"Jake said before he spaced out again. As he drove through the under the constructed building.

"A van drove through the construction building while the workers were screaming."Simon, you're knocking the bars!"The bear yelled in terror with a high pitch scream. The wolf had a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the scream, Gerald?"The wolf asked teasingly, Gerald have the wolf a hard glare."

"Our Life is on the line, Micheal! Why did Mr. Clawson order me to go with you..."Gerald replied annoyed by that teasing wolf, Gerald focused on the road"I think the shepherd stopped following us."As they heard sirens coming in fast."Welp, I spoke too soon!"

"Well let's drive faster!"Simon stepped on the gas panel even harder. As Simon saw a wall Simon knew Zootopia very well."

"Simon, You are gonna drive through a wall!"Gerald yelled Simon smirked.

"Gerald, your talking to a used to be a city mammal. Are you forgetting that?"Simon asked. Everyone braced for the impact. The van burst through the wall creating a big hole leading to a road.

"Wait, you knew about this?!"Gerald asked, but they heard sirens again. Multiple exactly. Simon looked at the rear-mirror he saw a police cruiser and a motorcycle.

"Oh, great..."Simon said annoyed facepalming on the wheel. The wolf and the bear looked confused.

"What?"Gerald and Micheal asked at the same time.

"We got two cops on our tale. That's what!"Simon replied, taking his focus back on the road. Gerald and Micheal looked back."

* * *

"Carrots, I'm pretty sure this is the area."Nick said with a happy-go-lucky attitude while his shades are on.

"Are you sure, Nick? there are many more areas which are under construction!"Judy said a little annoyed by Nick's attitude until a van burst through a wall as they drove back into the road. Nick looked at Judy smirking.

"Told you," Nick said smirking.

"Shut up! turn on the siren!"Judy said hitting the gas panel while Nick turned on the Siren. Jake drove through the hole following the van.

"Hey look it's, Chocolate," Nick said.

"Now, not the time for a joke, Nick!"Judy said, now annoyed as Judy followed, Jake."

Jake, knew that a cruiser was behind him. He picked up his walkie-talkie."Hello ?"

 _"Hello?"_

"The vehicle has the kit!"

 _"We know that captain obvious,"_ Nick replied with a smirk on his muzzle.

 _"Nick!_ "Jake shook his head. These two are acting like children.

"Look, you guys can flirt later. Right now we need to save a kit!"Jake scolded the two. Slowly losing his temper.

 _"Hey!"_ Both Nick and Judy yelled. Jake ignored them increasing the speed of his motorcycle.

As the traffic light went red, but the Van drove to left ignoring the traffic light some of the cars missed the van. The car blocked the road, but Jake dodged the cars blocking his way, by jumping on the cars with his motorcycle." _Hey, Chocolate!"_

Jake shook his head."What?!"

 _"Continue the chase! we'll take a shortcut cause I got a plan!"_ Nick's voice was cut out, Jake wondered what was this, fox plan. Jake shook his head putting his walkie-talkie back into the belt. He hoped he could trust this fox word Jake continued the chase alone.

The van drove to the left, and what Jake didn't expect that a dart was coming his"Woah!"Jake ducked down in time. he brought his head up again and so a wolf was aiming at him with a tranquilizer. The van drove to the right this time the gate closed, Jake stopped in front of the gate."Dammit!"Jake cursed, Jake looked up as he saw the van going up. The shepherd looked around for a way up. His only option was going down which is right below the van, Jake drove the under where the van was under. Jake avoided all the cars.

"The cop is below us!"Gerald said he could still hear the siren from below."

"He'll still be in our tail, and this road well go down!'Simon said, Simon avoided all the car while still going to the bottom road.

Jake avoided most of the pillar. He spotted the van so his clear that still chasing the van, Jake could hear is walkie-talkie static he picked up his walkie-talkie.

 _"Chocolate?"_

"Jake swore he'll unleash his fury if this keeps up."Would you stop calling me that fox!"

 _"No, I won't."_

"Jake's face got a little red luckily his fur is blocking the fury showed his face."Whatever! What's the situation?!"Jake asked loudly, Jake hoped that Nick will forget this conversation.

 _"We can trap the suspect! all you need to do is lead them at the end of this road!"_

"Roger...Wait how do you know where am I?"Jake asked."

 _"We saw you when we were taking the shortcut."_

"Ok..."As the Jake put his walkie-talkie on his plant. The van continued to drive straight. Luckily the cars were blocking the roads which means the only option is the middle. The van drove the end of the road.

"We might be in a predicament..."Simon reported.

* * *

Nick and Judy were standing on a parked truck with a log carrier. The truck had 4 Logs, Nick, and Judy was waiting for the van to come over in their direction.

Nick, are you this will work?"Judy asked uneasily.

Carrots you wound me. I'm sure this will work."Nick said confidently about this plan. Wanna you know the plan? Nick's plan is basically to drop logs on them., and in the processes, not hitting Jake"

"Nick...with the many plans you came up with. It always backfires..."Judy reminded Nick."

"Carrots, I'm pretty sure this will work!"Nick said confidently. They saw the van going on there direction."Now!"As both Nick and Judy released the log from the lof carrier. they hopped the beavers wouldn't mind. speaking off beavers. The Beavers came back from there break just to see the logs rolling off the street. One of the beaver dropped their mug as they watched the logs rolling into a van.

In, Jake point of view. Jake saw 4 logs rolling and bouncing at them his eyes widen as he stopped his motorcycle watching the log do its thing.

The gang of criminal looked back at the window, and they saw the shepherd just sitting on his motorcycle."Hey, look the shepherd stopped following us! Hahaha, his scared!"Micheal said while laughing like he just watched a comedy movie that made no sense.

I know right!"Gerald said as all were laughing, Simon who was still on the wheel just looked back forward. He dropped the happy attitude and changed it into a horrifying look. Gerald and Micheal also looked forward, and also dropped the happy attitude."

AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Everyone braced themselves for the huge impact.

 ** _*CRASH*_**

The van falls to its side as the logs just stopped in their tracks. Jake went over to check if there alright. Jake swore if the Victim is hurt he will do the unthinkable and put the Fox behind the bars for a day. He stopped his motorcycle in front of the van. He pulled out his tranquilizer as he slowly approached the knocked down van, but the back door of the van opened. Micheal had his own tranquilizer as he spotted the shepherd with his tranquilizer on his paw. They both pointed their weapons at each other. Jake eyed Micheal's every movement, Micheal got off the van also watching the shepherd's movement. Both were silenced before Jake sope up.

"Where's the kid?"Jake asked tightened his grip on his tranq.

"Who's asking?"Micheal asked. "

"I know you have the kid! let him go so we can peacefully settle this by putting you in jail."Jake said in a serious tone.

"Oh, really? you want the kid?"Micheal signaled his friends to come out of the van. Gerald came out, but Simon came out with a knife on his paw placing the knife on the giraffe neck, who was still crying. Jake gasped."Now we leave peacefully...with you DOWN!"Micheal pulled the trigger shooting the dart, Jake saw this coming as he bent his back with his paw touching the ground. Yep, Jake did a backflip to avoid the dart."What the?!"Jake continued the backflip as he jumped on the air as he aimed his tranq on the lion as he fired it. Hitting the lion's arms As the effect of the dart started to kick in. the lion dropped his knife falling on the ground sleeping. Jake landed on the ground with his legs a little stretched and a paw on the ground to keep balance."

"Simon!"Micheal yelled as the giraffe ran to a corner curling into a ball. Micheal heard another thud he looked to his left and saw Gerald with a dart on his neck."

"Gerald!"Micheal yelled, but Micheal yelped as he felt a dart behind his neck as he instantly lost consciousness. Jake sigh as he stood up as loaded another dart into his tranquilizer just to be safe. He looked up and saw Nick and Judy with there tranq. Jake started storming at them with an angry face."

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT WERE YOU PLANING?!"Jake asked screaming at them.

"Woah...Calm down chump!"Nick replied. Jake didn't feel any better, but he tried to calm down his temper.

"Ok, That plan... was good, but...You could have hurt the kid, You Stupid Fox!"Jake shouted at the fox forcing himself to feed, Nick a knuckle sandwich. The fox showed a visible frown.

"At least be grateful..."Nick said still frowning. Jake sigh still a bit mad.

Whatever. Deal with them. I'll take the kit back to his parents!"Jake turned around as he walked to the crying kid. He kneed down the crying kid looked up and saw a scary shepherd looking at him the kit looked back down. Jake sigh.

Kid, its okay. The bad guys are gone your safe."Jake reassured the giraffe looked at the shepherd."What's your name?"The giraffe didn't speak."My name is Jake."Jake hope this would be enough to remove the giraffe fear.

"S-Sarah..."Sarah replied still trembling fear.

"Sarah. Do you want to see your parents?"Jake asked.

"I want to see mommy and daddy..."Sarah replied crying.

"Jake calmed her down."Don't worry, Sarah will take you back to your parents."

"You will...?"Sarah asked. Jake shows a smile on his muzzle then nodded."Thank you, Mr. Jake!"As she stood up fast.

"It's part of my job. Cmon let's get you back to your parents."Jake said as he grabbed her paws walking slowly to his vehicle. Nick glared at Jake before helping Judy with the suspect."

* * *

The giraffe couple were inside their household. The wife was crying while the husband was trying to calm her down.

"Shh...It's okay honey, they bring our cupcake."The male giraffe said trying his absolute best to calm his wife, but he couldn't. A knock could be heard the male giraffe stood up from the chair proceed to the door and what he saw was a miracle.

Sarah!"The male giraffe said filled with joy. The female giraffe shot up ran with her husband and they saw his daughter with Jake who had his arms crossed behind his back.

"Mommy, Daddy!"Sarah also said with joy as she ran to her parents as they embraced. Jake watched the scene showing a smile on his face he really liked watching a family reunion like seeing his nephew when he ran away from home. Jake closed his eyes remembering a flashback.

* * *

 _Flashback._

* * *

7:30 Pm

 _Jake was walking back to his apartment, But he got a call he pulled out his phone and saw a missed call from his brother who was now chief. Jake dialed Charlie number."_

 _"Hello?"Jake asked._

 _"Jake, Liam is missing!"Charles said with absolute worry in his voice._

 _Jake widen his eyes."Wait what happened?"Jake asked also worried about his nephew._

 _"He ran away, Jake! He hasn't arrived at home after school!"Charles said as a feminine voice could be heard._

 _"Jake! please help us find him, Jake!"The feminine voice said also very worried._

 _"Stay calm, Anna don't worry I'll find him,"Jake said with completely confident in his voice._

 _"Thank you so much, Jake!"Anna said as he heard Charles voice again."Jake well search the half of the areas. You search the other half!"_

 _"Understood,"Jake said as he ended the call. Jake searched through half of the area but, couldn't find him so he stood in place for a while._

 _"Where could he be?"Jake asked himself. Jake thought for a moment then he remembered._

 ** _"Hello, Uncle Jake!"Liam said as he ran to his uncle giving him a hug on his leg. Jake usually does pick him up from school when it's his off._**

 ** _"Hey, Sports!"Jake said as he picked him up, who is still hugging his leg."Ready to go home?_**

 ** _"I want to show you something!"Liam said excitedly. Liam hopped out from Jake arms as he grabbed his arms trying to drag his uncle._**

 ** _"Woah, Slow down ill follow you,"Jake said as he followed his nephew. Liam leads Jake into the most beautiful part of Diamond City. Clensing Lake the lake had lilypad with flowers, Grassy field, Clean water and a peach tree in the middle._**

 ** _"Dad said were going on a picnic on Monday!"Liam said excitedly._**

 ** _"Well good for you buddy!"Jake said as he chuckled at his nephew attitude. Liam turned to his uncle._**

 ** _"Are you gonna join us?"The 9-year-old asked. Jake gave Liam a regretful look. This is his brother family won't he intrude the peace?_**

 ** _"I don't know, Liam. Your dad wants a peaceful moment with his wife and son."Jake said smiling._**

 ** _"I can ask him?"Liam asked. Jake shook his head._**

 ** _"Nah it's okay. Anyways we need to get you back home."Jake said as he picked up his nephew._**

 _Jake remembered that place where they were supposed to take a picnic, but Charles job got in the way. Thus Liam running away, Jake made his way to Clensing Lake, and he saw a pair of brown ears were poking out of the bench looking at the lake. Jake sigh as he walked to the bench as he got closer he could confirm it was, Liam. Jake sat right next to Liam._

 _"..."Liam knew his uncle was there so he just became silence. Jake sigh._

 _"Liam, I know you're mad, But why you ran away?"Jake asked as Liam looked at him._

 _"Dad doesn't care about me..."Liam said silenced."_

 _"Liam that isn't true!"Jake scolded._

 _"But it's true! All he cares about is his work!"Liam said loudly. with an angry expression_

 _"that is not true. He does love you."Jake said calmly._

 _"No! He doesn't! when he became chief of DPD! he has no time to spend with me or mom...'Liam said as he cried silently. Jake felt bad for Liam as he pulled his nephew in for a hug._

 _"Liam you got to understand it's your dad's jobs. Heck, he even doesn't have time talking with me because of how busy he is, and your dad is looking for you."Jake explained."_

 _"Really?"Liam asked with an expression surprised._

 _Jake nodded while showing a small smile."Yes, If you think he doesn't care about you. Why would he look for you?"Jake asked. Liam looked away.'Liam your father loves you with all his hearts. He would never abandon you or your mother, even at the darkest times, And you know what's more."Liam looked up."Charles is planing gonna get a vacation for 3 weeks so he has 3 weeks to spend time with you and your mom."_

 _"but...Isn't he the chief?"Liam asked confused._

 _Jake shook his head."Just because he's the chief of DPD, doesn't mean he can get a vacation."Jake explained._

 _"So we can go picnic one day,"Liam asked with hope in his eyes. Jake likes being honest, but he does know Charles well 100% take a vacation._

 _"Of course! Until your dad finds a perfect Candidate to look after the precinct. He'll be in work so have hope."Jake explained. Liam nodded with a sad expression._

 _"I'm sorry..."Liam apologized looking down in shame._

 _"You don't have to say sorry to me,"Jake explained. Liam looked confused."You have to say sorry to your parent. Can you do that?"_

 _Liam slowly nodded. Jake smiled while he nodded."OK. Come on."Jake said getting off the bench while Liam also jumped off the bench. Jake offered his paw so Liam could walk near him._

 _"Jake!"Two voices yelled, Jake looked at the road he could see a car with two shepherds running at him. They spotted a puppy behind Jake's Leg._

 _"Liam!"They yelled revealed that their son is safe. Jake looked at Liam."_

 _"Remember what we talk about?"Jake asked, Liam, nodded."Well, go ahead."Liam nodded as he slowly approached his parents._

 _"Liam, why did you run away?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"Charles asked angrily, Jake just stood there not wanting to interrupt._

 _"Becuase you never had time to spend time with me and mom!"Liam yelled crying. Charles looked stunned."We were supposed to go to our picnic, but your work got in your way."_

 _Charles felt guilty everything Liam said was true, He never had the time to spend with his family. Charles sigh as he walked to his son, who is now looking down."Liam, I'm sorry I lied to you about our family time, but please don't run away. You know how worried I was when I realized you left?"Liam looked at his father, who his expression was sad."I was very worried, Liam. I love you, you and your mother. I try my best to spend time with our family."_

 _"But, you never!"Liam pointed it out._

 _"Liam after I find a suitable mammal to take care of DPD. I have 3 weeks to spend with our family."Charles explained, Liam looked at his father as he hugged him._

 _"I'm sorry dad..."Liam aid still crying. Jake smiled as he watched the father and son moment._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Jake opened his eyes as the flashback ends. The reunion was still going on as the hugging ended, The couple faced the shepherd.

"Thank you so much for finding our daughter, Officer!"The female giraffe said with a happy and grateful expression.

"Yes, Thank you so much. It seems not all predator are bad."The male giraffe said also having the grateful expression.

Jake nodded."It's part of my Job. I got to go I hope you have a good day."Jake said leaving. The giraffe couple nodded before taking their daughter inside there house.

 _ **7:30 Pm ZPD Headquarters...**_

Jake's shift ends so it's time for him to go home. Jake parked his vehicle, Jake took off his safety helmet placing it on the handle. Jake entered the headquarters, he saw Clawhauser doing something on his phone. He walked over Clawhauser hoping to get some direction for Zootopia Union.

Hey, Clawhauser!"Jake said loudly catching the cheetah attention. The cheetah stuffed his phone.

Hello, Barkin! why are you here?"Clawhauser asked confused.

"Clawhauser, I need direction. You know where Zootopian Union?"

"Yeah, The closest is in Zvenue."Clawhauser explained, Jake nodded.

"Thanks, Clawhauser!"Jake said with a thumbs up. Clawhauser nodded as Jake left as he heads for Zootopia Union.

* * *

Nick and Judy were in their cruiser. Nick was at the wheel he didn't talk because he's still mad about, Jake. He just looked at the road as his taking Judy home. Judy looked worried it felt she made his partner mad.

"Nick... Are you okay?"Judy asked worriedly. Nick just stayed silenced."Nick...I'm sure he doesn't mean it..."

"Oh, yeah? I want to hear him say that in my face!"Nick said a little aggressive.

"Nick...Don't be mad. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean, Nick. He might of loss his temper because of the kit getting hurt."Judy pointed out. Nick sigh."

"I know, Judy, but at least we stopped them!"Nick said not looking at Judy. Judy looked down weather, Nick calls her Judy. Means his very serious."And about that movie date..."Judy looked at her partner. She saw a small smile form on his muzzle."Do you still want to go?"Nick asked. Judy blushed a little.

"Yes, Nick tonight?"Judy asked smiling.

"Yes, Carrots Tonight,"Nick said while nodding. Judy also smiled, Nick stopped the cruiser near her apartment."I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"Judy shook his head."No, I'll meet you at the movie theater. Don't be late!"Judy said as she opened the door to leave her cruiser. Nick drove back to the precinct to park the cruiser. Judy entered her apartment a pair of Blue and yellow eyes were spying at Judy."

"Target Spotted..."The Yelloweye said in a deep voice as he emerged from the darkness it was Damien. Ark also emerges from the darkness looking at Damien bored.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Special Agent!"Ark said. Damien also rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, You party popper,"Damien said showing an unpleaded expression.

Ark rolled his eyes as he looked over at the building."When she comes out...We strike her!"Ark explained. Damien nodded while smirking, Ark felt bad about this he hates harming innocent mammals, but he had no choice. Now they have to play the waiting game.

45 Minutes later. Ark and Damien were near her building so all they have to do is wait for her to come out then they'll strike. Ark was hesitating, but disabling his father means a little torture. Ark sigh as he is ready.

The door opened, Damien looked at Ark with an expression that reads"Are You Ready?"Ark nodded feeling unsure about his decision. Damien nodded as Judy passed by the alley, Damien grabbed her taking her by surprise she didn't even hear any paw steps. Damien prevented her from struggling and screaming, Ark saw this and he just couldn't do this anymore he doesn't want to hurt mammals anymore. Ark looked behind him and saw a redwood plank just sitting there, Ark grabbed the wood plank.

"Ark! Grab the bag!"Damien said, Ark, approached Damien with the dusty wood plank on his paws.

"Sure!"Ark said with a sarcastic tone, Ark raised the wood plank swing the wood plank with all his might. As the wood plank broke on the impact on Damien back, Damien dropped Judy from the pain on his back he looked around with a nasty glare. Ark looked terrified he never saw, Damien with that glare, but showed a tough look.

"What was that for?! You moron!"Damien asked while snarling.

"I quit..."Ark said silently, Judy who was leaning on the wall with her vision blurry, but she could hear the conversation.

Damien rubbed his ears if he heard right."Excuse me what?"Damien approached with a menacing look on his face.

I said, I quit!"Ark said loudly."I quit being Dad's Personal killer, I quit being ordered around by Dad, and I quit being having my life being in control!"Ark yelled as he Punched Damien on the face."

"You little damn A**hole!"Damien cursed as he readying a punch, Ark saw the punch in coming he ducked down dodging the punch, Damien grabbed his shoulder, then threw, Ark, landing on some dumpster. Ark got up from the spot as he felt being pulled. He looked down and saw Damien, Damien pinned Ark at the wall ready to murder him, Ark did the unthinkable thing raised his paw as he clawed his face hitting his good eye, Damien dropped Ark as placed a paw on his right eye. He pulled his paw away and he saw blood, he couldn't see with his right eye he looked at Ark with"I'LL KILL YOU!" expression."YOUR DEAD!"Damien yelled.

* * *

350$, Jake remembered he had no food home so he figured he could buy some food from PawMart. Jake entered the Mart as he grabbed a trolley, Jake explored the mart he saw some familiar food some are not too familiar. Jake brought some food and water form the PawMart before leaving the mart with a plastic on his paws. Jake is tired of all the action he has encountered.

Jake took a train back to the downtown of Savannah Central. Jake took a hanging trip from the train because of all the seat being occupied, Jake exited the train going back to his apartment. He looked at his watch 8:31 Pm his apartment is 25 minutes walk.

A couple of minutes of walking. He stopped he heard fighting and shouting he placed the plastic to inspect whats going on the alley, and what he saw was an Arctic Fox being beaten by a panther who had a scar on his right eye he saw Judy knocked out.

"You little traitor! Once I deal with you. The bunny is coming with me!"The panther yelled. As he kicked The Arctic Fox. The fox groaned, The Panther grabbed a knife from his back readying to end the Fox, Jake had to intervene. He picked up his tranquilizer.

"Hey!"Jake yelled as he moved away from his hiding spot. He aimed his tranq at Damien, Damien looked up and saw, Jake aiming his tranq at him.

"Dammit!"Damien cursed as he withdrew his knife then ran the opposite direction going through the alley. Damien climbed over the fence.

"Stop!"Jake shot. The shot missed his tail the dart went through the metal fence hole."Dangit!"He looked at the fox, who was now unconscious. Jake sigh as he looked at Judy, he heard a phone buzzing. He picked it up it's from Nick.

* * *

Nick was tapping his foot, waiting he looked at his watch:8:49 Pm.

"Come on, Carrots pick up!"Nick said back in his original clothes. His phone call has been answered."Carrots! where the heck were you?!"Nick asked a little angry."

 _"Umm..."_

"Nick got caught by surprise this isn't Judy it's Jake."Oh, Hello Chocolate."

" _Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you I have a short temper."_

"Whatever, Why are you on Carrot's phone?"

 _"Well..."_

"What?"

 _"Umm...The rabbit is knocked out..."_

"What?! Where is she?!"

 _"She was attacked by a panther, but a fox tried to be a hero, and got knocked out anyways..."_

"I'm can call backup! where are you?!"

 _"I don't know the area, all I know that I am next to a red building!"_

"Then your right next to her apartment. Stay there!"Nick said as the call ended.

* * *

 _ **3 Days later 2:30 Pm**_

* * *

Nick called back up to Jake's area. The ambulance took Ark and Judy to the hospital, Bogo question Jake, Jake answered all the question that bogo asked him.

In a hospital room, Ark slowly gained his conscious back. He slowly opened his eyes while looking around the room his vision was a little blurry, but he confirmed his in a hospital. Ark groaned as he sat up he had a headache he heard the door open he looked at the door he saw a mouse doctor.

"Ah. You're awake."The doctor approached him."I'm Doctor Mossberg do you remember your name?"

"As Ark headake slowly subdued."Ark...Ark Molten WhiteFur..."Ark replied.

"Do you remember what happen?"Mossberg asked. Ark took some time to answer.

"I remember trying to stop the panther from kidnapping a bunny..."Ark said. Mossberg nodded while writing something on his notepad. A knock could be heard Jake, Nick, and Judy entered the room.

"He's awake?"Jake asked.

"Yes. His fine."

"Then do you mind we ask him some question?"

Sure."Mossberg replied leaving the room as the doctor left, The officer stared at Ark.

"Now, What is your name?"Jake asked.

"Ark, Ark Molten WhiteFur,"Ark said, Nick, felt he was in a teasing mode,

"What kind of name is Molten,"Nick asked teasing, Ark gave the red fox a glare.

"And, What kind of name is Piberuis?"Judy asked playfully, Nick frowned.

"And What kind of name is Laverne?"Nick asked still frowning, Jake had enough so he decided to do something. Want to know what his gonna do?

 _ ***WHACK***_

And, How about both of you shut up."Jake scolded while Nick and Judy covered their bumps."Now Mr. WhiteFur, may I ask why did you attack Officer Hopps? According to her you were part of the attack but, you stopped the attack, why?"Jake asked.

Ark looked down."It's because...My dad, he told me to kidnap her..."Ark said with a sad look.

"Why?"Judy asked.

"I was sick of my dad. He wanted me to kill mammals, but I refused..."Ark replied."Which cause me to be punished..."

"Who is your, Father?"Jake asked getting straight to the point. Ark looked down as he muttered the name.

 _ **"Delta Clawson..."**_

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:Geez, This chapter took forever. Anyways took me some time to write the chapter._**

 ** _Now The new cover image again thanks to Fazbear13 or know as Fazbear300._**


	5. Chapter IV:The Attack

_**A/N:Hello people of the internet! Sorry I was late, but I am busy with school. That is why I couldn't really write another chapter the school is demanding good performance so I'm focusing on studying, But I'm back. I won't post to often, but I'll write. Here a long chapter I wrote. Let me hear your opinions about the chapter. Thank you.**_

 _ **Before I go. To those who thinks I did a reference to final destination. I didn't, Jake is a legendary officer so expect those skills from him, and I read a review to a25 or guest reader. In this story Kits are the mammal version of kids. You will see that in most story though Nick, will refer to the kits kids because calling them kits will make it weird. It's not easily explained from me, I hope this explains it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Attack_**

* * *

"Father I report, Ark has betrayed us!"Damien said while on one of his knees.

"Did I hear right?"Delta asked with the menacing tone while taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, father the traitor helped the rabbit. I was gonna execute them, but an officer stopped it."Damien replied as he looked at his father.

Delta spun his chair facing, Damien. He put his glass of wine on the desk."Once a betrayer all ways a betrayer..."Delta said as he was shown. He had purple eyes and a tuxedo.

"What's your plan, father?"Damien asked showing a mischievous smile across his muzzle. When he catches, Ark he'll show him real pain.

"Rise my son!"Damien stood up looking at his father proud."We locate him! we shall show that betrayer you never cross the Clawson!"Delta yelled where everyone can hear. Damien smirked while nodded. A knock could be heard."You are dismissed my son."Damien nodded leaving the office while a cougar entered the office getting on his knee.

"Lord Clawson, We have captured Marshall Odo and the police are here. Your order?"The cougar reported, Delta smirked as he stood up.

"Bring the equipment! Then we will track down my so-called"son. Tell Damien to deal with the cops."Delta ordered with a gruff toneas he left the office.

* * *

"...Delta Clawson...his name is Delta Clawson..."Ark told in a quiet tone, but he should have known better.

The trio looked confused."Delta? the heck, kind of name is that?"Nick asked confused.

"Who knows, anyways we got the main bad guy here."Jake said Jake had another question in mind."Can you tell me a bit about, Delta?"

Ark nodded."Delta is the reason behind the kidnapping of William Piglet."Ark explained.

"We knew that.'Jake deadpanned. Ark looked a bot embarrased.

"Oh, well there not much I can tell then.'Ark said."There not much I know about him.

Jake sighs."Well, they're not much information then."Jake said disappointedly.

"...but,"Ark trailed off for a bit.

Nick raised his eyebrows.'But, what?"Nick asked.

"I can lead you to them, but knowing my dad his gonna go to other hideouts,"Ark explained. Jake felt something skeptical like the fox is asking for a deal.

"Where is the hideout?"Nick asked Ark looked at Nick.

"His hideout is at downtown of Zootopia central. The main is at one of the abandoned factories."Ark explained.

Jake felt something suspicious behind his gut. Does the fox truly want to help? or was the fox trying to set them up."What's the catch?"Jake asked. The three looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"Ark asked still having the confused expression.

"You head me. What's the catch? I've been through this a million times. I know there is a catch."Jake explained.

Ark shook his head."No, no catch. I just want my dad to be stopped before he hurt any more mammals."

Jake got into thinking position while eying the arctic fox before he nodded."Alright then. Is there any more information you can tell?"

Ark again shocks his head."That's all I know. Sorry."Ark said, Jake nodded.

"Ok, let's make a deal Fox,"Jake said, Nick and Judy looked confused.

* * *

 ** _Into the precinct..._**

* * *

 _" **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"**_ Bogo shouted that his voice was heard from a mile away.

"I wonder, who the unlucky mammal is to anger the chief?"A tiger officer the hippo who was sitting on a chair.

"Who knows."A hippo replied with a shrug.

Back in Bogo's office.

Jake was sitting on the chair as he winced from Bogo's outburst. Jake explained his idea of Ark helping them out, but that didn't go well, Nick and Judy didn't like the idea. Telling the chief would make it worse so both Nick and Judy just left him to deal with it.

"This is your third day of work, and you're already making such rash decision that gives me a headache!"Bogo yelled. Jake frowned a bit back in his time in DPD he would test the mammals that really wanted to change. Most of them did really change while other tried to outsmart him, Jake looked at Bogo with a fearless expression

"Sir, with all due and respect. If this quote and quote" suspect "Really wanted to change give him a chance. Why would he save Officer Hopps save her from nearly being kidnap if his apart of it?"Jake asked with a firm tone, Bogo sighs in annoyance.

"Do I need to remind you that this isn't DPD?"Bogo asked giving Jake a glare, however, Jake was unfazed.

"I know that, however, this place is nearly the same as Diamond City,"Jake replied Bogo raised an eyebrow."In Diamond City it's almost exactly like the same as Zootopia, but peaceful. There are mammals that are bad, but some wanted to change. I've been many of times Chief.

"So what you're saying: DPD Let the criminal go. Knowing full well they might commit a crime and how do you even know that they will change? Barkin?"Bogo pointed out.

"Once the case is finished. The mammal who helped us is being put into custody for some weeks before we decide to let them go and like I said. I've been through these millions of times I know if they are acting or not."Jake explained.

"Still I will not accept the deal, Barkin!"Bogo yelled."I will not accept letting a criminal out. I don't trust them that they will change! Do you get me, Barkin?!"

Jake sighs he forgot this isn't his brother. This is a completely different mammal, Jake nodded in understanding."...I understand, sir..."Jake said.

"Good, be lucky I won't take your badge from you, Barkin. I sent out our officers to the location. You are dismissed," Bogo said while grunting, Jake stood up leaving the office.

As Jake stood outside. He smells something familiar...He looked at the plant there were no ears popping out this time. He walked to the plant knowing who's behind the plant listening to the conversation. He opened the plant and he saw."You guys again?"Jake asked with an unpleased expression. It was Nick and Judy.

"Hi..."Judy said while waving awkwardly. Jake still unpleased expression on his face.

"Seriously, you guys...you should stop eavesdropping on conversations!"Jake scolded the two.

"Sorry, we were curious!"Judy said leaving the hiding place with Nick, Jake sighs his head in annoyance.

"Still! eavesdropping...? this is the second time!"Jake said a little annoyed, Nick gave the shepherd a glare.

"Look, we were curious. Why can't you accept the fact?"Nick asked, but Jake was in no mood to deal with this. He shook his head.

"I'm in no mood to deal with this!"Jake said as he turned around leaving the two behind in a hurry. He walked to the reception still having his steaming.

"you okay?"Jake looked at Clawhauser then nodded.

"Sorry, my head is a bit steamed," Jake said trying to cool his head off. He grabbed a plastic cup going to water container poured cold water on his cup taking a drink. The door opened as a Horse came rushing to the reception.

"Officer, I need help! My husband is missing!"The female horse said with a mixed of worried and panicked expression. Clawhauser helped the horse.

"Ma'am calm down...What happened, Ms...?"Clawhauser said trying to calm the horse.

"Killie Odo,"Kallie said."My husband, Marshall Odo didn't come home for 1 week. He said he gonna come back home after 3 days, He hasn't answered any of my calls!"Killie started panicking again.

Clawhauser calmed her down again."Ma'am, please calm down. I'll report to the chief just calm down."Clawhauser left her to go see the chief. Jake who was listening to the conversation looked a bit shocked.

" _(Another kidnap?)_ "Jake thought. The shepherd left the building to do his patrol.

* * *

Some police cruiser stopped in front of an abandoned building. Up to 10 officers stepped out of there cruiser with there tranquilizer on their paws. OnE of them signaled all of them to follow his lead.

All of them stepped into the building scanning there surrounding yes none at sight. All of them walked through the darkness one of them heard a slight clank. A wolf's ear perked he looked at right all the wolf could see is something shining. He approached the shinning object he grabbed the object. It was a can. The wolf looked confused he then sniffed some close before he could react he was punched on the face in result of the wolf being knocked.

One of the officer noticed that someone was missing in the group."Hey where's Wolfang?"An officer asked the one leading stopped and took a quick glance of everyone.

"Wasn't he with us?"Another officer asked. A hippo who was leading the team realized something.

"We are gonna be taken out one by one?"The hippo asked himself."I want everyone to stay close to each other do not split up! We'll find, Wolfang for know..We stick to the mission."The hippo said before a voice cut in.

Well, well, well look what we have here..."Damien said through the speaker. All of the officer were in high alert.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"The hippo demanded.

"And, what's the fun in that?"Damien asked.

"You think killing innocent prey is fun?! your sick!"The hippo shouted. Suddenly some predators appeared from the metal walkway which appeared to be holding guns. Everyone's eyes widen."Those things are illegal in Zootopia! how did you get your hand on those things?!"

"Surprised I see...I'll tell you how we got these baby's. You can say we got them through a deal."Damien explained."Ofcourse we don't carry those things outside, now do we?"

Every officers were looking at the predators holding some Assault Rifle. They were not prepared for this."Now before I end this in style"Damien asked."No? You know what to do boys!"Every predator started shooting there guns.

Every officer went behind a **_boxes,_** barrels etc, but one officer wasn't to lucky getting behind cover.

A bullet went straight through the Tigers head as the tiger hit the floor with a thud. The hippo stared at the corpse with wide eyes. A bullet went past him as he shook is head he went back into cover."Sir, what do we do?!"An officer asked frantically. The officer poked his head head only to be shot by a bullet as the officer hit the floor with his eyes opened. The hippo looked around and saw most of the officer were being shot down. He spotted a rhino firing a dart only to be shot multiple times before he hit the ground.

The hippo's eyes widen all his men are dying around him. He picked up his walkie-talkie, but Damien came out with an eye patch on his right eye. He had a Grenade he pulled the pin as he threw it. The grenade landed,

"We require back up imm-"The hippo noticed the grenade. 6 feat way from him."Oh Shi-"

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

* * *

As Delta placed the knife on on table. He heard an explosion he smirked, he sees Damien, approaching from the darkness."Ah, my son have you done the task I've given you?"Delta asked.

Damien smirked as he nodded."Yes, father it was no trouble."Damien said.

"Good work my son. Now let's go the police now know where we are thanks to my good for nothing"son"Delta said with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry father. We will find the weakling soon."Damien said. Delta looked at Damien he smiled.

"Yes, he is a weakling. Now lets go."Delta said walking away."Relay our men and et's head for our base."

"How about the body, father?"Damien asked. Looking at the body.

"What about it?"Delta asked looking at Damien with a raised brow."We leave it here."Delta walked away before Damien followed."Now let's find that traitor!"Delta had an evil smirk on his face."

"Yes, Father!"Damien said also smirking. They soon got out of the building got in a van with his men and drove off like nothing happened,

* * *

Jake continued his day until he finished his patrol to relief some of his hate. Still a bit upset about that predicament. He sigh as he breath in some fresh air soon he parked his vehicle until another car parked right next to him. He removed his helmet hanged on the handle, he shook his head after a long day of patrolling, Jake can go home. He needed to call his parents he neglected it cause of the attack so he had no time to call back. He got of his vehicle leaving the area, Jake walked down the stairs to the train station. He waited until a train came stopping. The door opened lot of mammal entered the train while Jake stood in the back not wanting to get sandwich. He was the last one to enter the train with all the seat occupied he placed his back on the door with crossed arms after waiting for some minutes. The door opened, he was the first to exit, Jake walked back up the stairs as he walked across the street walkway.

After returning to his apart. He sat down at the chair tired he had to deal with things between predators and prey, getting criticized and whatnot. He pulled out his phone, opened it, tapped the phone icon, he then tapped his mother's photo showing the"CALL"button. He was hesitant before the Shepard shook it off. He tapped the call button as his phone started to ring. The call went through.

''Hello, mom.''

 _''Honey, You called! Thank goodness! I was begging to worry!''_

''Sorry, mom. I was busy at work.''

 _''Are you okay, honey? you seem tired,''_

''I bit, mom. Had a lot to do here then in Diamond City. That's for sure.''Jake looked around the coffee table, but it wasn't there. He looked confused,''

 _''Oh, really? what did you do?''_

''Well...I had to deal with the ruckus between prey and predators.''Jake looked at the chair, and found the black remote.''It's because of the recent case...''He walked over to the chair. Picked up the remote.

 _''What? about the reason case?''_

Jake sigh as sat back down. He used his shoulder to support to his phone so it won't fall off. He took off his watch tossed at the coffee table.''With the recent disappearance of the prey mammals. The prey are starting to get scared, and most of the prey mammals believed that the predators are responsible for kidnapping, murder, damaging zootopia.''Jake sigh.''The preys are getting restless with these, and now there demanding that the predator officers are to be fired...''

 _''_ _All of that happened...? first the missing mammals case...now this...?''_

''Don't worry, mom...everything is under control...You worry to easy.''Jake picked up the remote. pointed at the tv.''

''I know...you know how easy I worry...''Jake opened the tv as he was listening to his mother. The tv turned on to the news channel.

A male mouse holding a newspaper, who had a scared expression.''Citizeen of zootopia...Preys are being found dead!''Jake had his eyes widen.''Today's report...A third victim Marshal odo has been found dead! at the scene of the crime...officers of ZPD are also found dead!''Jake forgot about his mom for a minutes as he listened to the report.''We asked for the chief of precinct 1 Chief Bogo for information about the case.''It then switched to Bogo.''

''We do not know, who's causing this, but we don't have any leads on the case. Our officers are doing there best investigating the scene. We will do our best to catch the suspect, and make sure they are brought to justice!''

''The ZPD has no insight of the case. Preys of Zootopia please be safe!''That's when the news turned into commercial break. Jake was shocked about the income.''A-another one...?''Jake asked.

 _''Hello..." Jake you there?''_

Complently forgeting about the shepherd's mother. Jake slowly placed his phone back on his ears.''I-I'm here...''

 _''What happened...?''_

''I-It's another prey mom...there dead...''Jake said in a low tone. He heard his mother gasp.''I-I know mom. Look I got to go, and rest tomorrow. I-I am gonna take the case...''

* * *

After, Jake was working in ZPD. Bogo didn't have time to talk with Jake. He was told come to his office by night after he finishes his work. Jake was determine to win Bogo over. He wants the case...so to hope predators, and preys are gonna have peace again...

''Your not getting the case.''Bogo simply said, Jake jaw dropped. Was he serious.

''With all due, and respect, but may I ask why?''Jason asked with crossed arms. Bogo huffed.

''You are yet to memorize everything about are nation, and no news officer cannot receive a case after 2 weeks.''Bogo explained, explained, Jake rolled his eyes.

''Chief Come on! The citizens are demanding answers! Prey's are being kidnapped! then murdered later! If this keeps up, then there will be hazards between the two factions!''Jake exclaimed. Bogo narrowed his eyes.

''Don't think I haven't noticed, Barkin!''Bogo answered.

''You guys haven't found any clues! Chief, I may not be a legendary officer in your eyes, but 1 week! give me 1 week!''Jake pleaded, there were a few minutes of awkward silence before Bogo sigh as he spoke

''Fine, 1 week...I'll give you 1 week to solve the case.''Chief proclaimed.

''Thanks you ch-''But couldn't finish.

''But!''Jake closed his mouth knowing this would happened.''If you strike out...you resign.''Bogo warned. Jake gave it a though.

Jake gave a confident look.''I accept sir!''Jake said.

''Good. You can get the files from Clawhausers.''Bogo said.

''There another thing I want...''

''And, what would that be?''Bogo asked, showing an aggressive expression.

''I request backup, and Mr. WhiteFur.''Jake answered, Bogo had the look of angry.

''Backup? I understand, but the fox!''Bogo shook his head.''No!'

''Sir! I need witnesses! might help me with the case!''Jake argued.

''Then I'll reduce your time to FIVE days. Do we have a deal?''Bogo asked showing a smirk. Jake looked down giving it a thought. He could just go without Ark, but he is an important part of the case.''DO we have a deal?''Bogo repeated.

Jake looked back up.''Deal...''Bogo shown a please expression.

''Perfect, lets see what can the legendary officer can do...''Bogo replied, Jake rolled his eyes. He felt that the buffalo was testing him.''Hopps, and Wilde. There your backup.''Jake had his jaw dropped.

''Them?''Jake asked skeptically.

''Yes. Do you have a problem?''Bogo asked raised his brow then he pointed at the door.''If you do then please drop your badge.''

Jake shown a frown, but he didn't mind.''No, sir I have no problem. I will start on with the case.''Bogo grunted as the buffalo grabbed the mic,

'Clawhauser! release prisoner 643#! they are requested for Barkin's investigation!''Bogo said through the mic.

'' _Roger, Chief!''_

''The files are with Clawhauser, and Tomorrow you start the case. It is night it wouldn't be fair if you started the case and you have 4 days,''Bogo explained, Jake nodded before standing up. He walked to the door putting his paw on the door know.''Good luck, Barkin you will need it.''Bogo said not letting that smirk go, Jake took a quick glance at Bogo before opening the door making his way out.

* * *

Jake decided to ask for the files earlier instead of taking it in the morning.''And, here is your case file!''Clawhauser handed him the file, Jake took a quick peak. He placed his paw on his chin as he were grooming his chin with his finger.

''Hmm...Not much information, but it's more than enough...''Jake closed the file.

''You might want to check on prisoner 643# he is sure taking his time.''Clawhauser suggested. Jake looked at him, but nodded. He walked to the prison section. He walked to where Ark's prison would be. He found his prison, but...He found, Ark just being taken out.

''Get a moving! Fox!''The rhino shouted as Ark was pushed to the ground.

''Oof!''Ark fell to the ground as his clothes were covered in dust.''...''Ark slowly got.

''I SAID GET MOVIN-''

''Hey! You should know better than yell at a defenseless Fox!''Jake shouted, He ran over to Ark.

''W-what the?''The rhino stepped back in confusion.

''You call yourself an officer of the law?! What happened with peace?!''Jake yelled again getting closer to the frighten rhino.

The rhino remind his ground.''And, who are you?!"'The rhino asked back.

''And, you don't even know me...?''Jake asked with a low, and scary tone. The shepherd gave him a scary look just like he gave the armadillo. The rhino stepped back from the scariest shepherd he's ever seen.''I am Jake Barkin! The legendary officer from DPD! And don't ever forget that!''

The rhino nodded his head in fear while saluting. The rhino was whimpering''Now, Get out!''The rhino ran away from fear. Jake shook his head as he turned to the arctic fox.

''Mr. WhiteFur are you alright?''Jake offered his paws. He shown a bright smile on his muzzle. Ark looked up.

''W-why did you request me...? and why did you help me...?''Ark asked, with a sadden expression.

''What? You expect me to just sit, and watch?''Jake asked, still showing that bright smile.''No, I'm not that type of officer. I'm an officer of the law, I show kindness...To my fellow mammals. Criminal or not.''

''B-but...They can use you...''Ark reminded.

''I will let you know, I may be kind, but...I don't let anyone use me. I may look like a fool. Let's be honest, Helping mammal is my personalty, and you know...As the Legendary police officer. I can spot an act. I'm not really that legendary, but...I've been given the title for multiple brave act, Taking down almost every master mind, and...for finding information faster than the ZPI 'Jake explained. Ark stared at him shocked, Legendary...?''Yeah, i can tell your shocked, but there a reason I asked you...Is for help in the case...''

''W-wait case...? You seek for my help...For my father's case...?''Ark asked, Jake nodded. Ark looked down in shame.''B-but...I-I can't...I'm simply useless...''

Jake had his paw running up on his chin fur.''I not so sure about that.''Jake said smiling.''There might be something you can help. That even I can't do.''

Ark couldn't believe what his hearing. First he was known to be the Legendary(Ultimate)Police officer, and now he believe there is something even he can't do?''Officer...Your legendary as an officer. You can solve crimes way faster, Hack, Think out of the out comes, and always come out with logical reason...You have no weakness...''

''...''

''...''

''You really think that? I have no weaknesses...I do have some , but let's skip those. Right now what's important is that we catch your father, and if my haunch is right...They might be after you.''Jake said getting into his detective senses.

''H-how can you tell...?''Ark asked.

''I should explain it later. Right now, we should get you some clothes instead of wearing that.''Ark looked at himself, and relized he was still wearing the jail outfit.''I should vist Hopps, and Wilde. ''Jake said, Ark who was still sitting on the floor got up, and followed the shepherd. Jake completely forgot Ark was on cuffs.

* * *

 ** _Nick and Judy's Office..._**

Judy, and Nick were doing paper work. Judy seemed to be focus, while Nick had a bored expression writing very slow with his black pen on his right paw. The words were not easy to read because of the lack of effort. They were just scribbles.''I'm so bored.''Nick complained while dropping the pen on his desk.

Judy rolled her eyes at the complaint.''Well at least finish the paper work.''Judy saw a big batch of paper work next to his desk.''And, you still need to finish those batch paper work on your desk!''

''I know...Maybe a little help, Carrots.''Nick asked with a pleading voice.

''What's the secret word...?''Judy asked with a teasing smile. Nick rolled his eyes.

''Please...?''Nick asked.

''Sure then, Slick.''Judy asked laughing, Nick grunted. Just then a knock was heard.

''Hopps, Wilde?''Barkin's voice was heard. Nick stared at the door. Nick huffed, Judy shot him a glare. Judy got of her chair, then walked to the door opening the door for Jake. The shepherd stared at the bunny.

The bunny stared at him with raised eye brows.''Is there anything I can do, Officer Barkin?''

Jake stood formal''L-look, Hopps...I want to apologize for my actions earlier...''Judy walked back into her office letting, Jake in. Jake entered the office with a nervousness. He now faced the the bunny, and the vulpine.''You should know, I get irradiated easily...I inherit that from my father,,,Please do forgive me...''Jake replied in a kind tone, with a bit of formal. Though his accent has a sudden changed a bit usual then

''What's with that tone? You have second puberty?''Nick asked with a smirk going into his usual banter.

Jake looked a fox with an sadden expression.''Wilde, I know this isn't my thing to say, but please listen. Right now I inquire assistance with a case, with the Slashery case. I asked, Bogo for the case. Which he accepted, but the catch is...I solve it in 5 days before my badge is taken...I know...I'm an idiot, but...''Nick, Judy, and Ark(Who was outside.)''I can't just sit back, and watch mammals die...If i can't solve in 5 days...then the two factions between Predator, and Prey will...commence war...You saw how everything acted...Prey are still scared of predators. This shouldn't keep up...I'm gonna do what it takes to settle the peace between Prey's and Predator...I am the legendary police officer, with enough help. I can certainly pull through...I must ask for your cooperation as Bogo made you guys my backup...I may be a legendary police officer, but...just like everyone else! I have my limitations! That's why I am asking...while you lend me your paws? This is the last time you'll see that attitude. I am determine to seek out the truth!''Jake proclaimed with Determination in his voice. Judy, and Nick looked at each other for a brief second. Jake hoped they were on his side, and not reject him. They slowly nodded, Judy was about to speak, but Nick intercepted.

''What a great speech, but were not gonna help you.''Nick said jokingly, Judy glared at his way as she punched the, vulpine arms hard.''Oww...it was a joke...''Nick placed his paw on the arm that was punched.

Judy rolled his eyes as she turned to Jake with a smile.''Ofcourse, well help. It's an our job to help a fellow officer in need, You are a good officer thinking about the citizens begore you.''Jake smiled. Nick grunted'Well, help him...'Right, Nick?''Nick frowned.

''For you...Carrots''Nick replied in a low tone that even, Ark can even hear.

''Thank you.''Jake replied grandly.''

''We should probably start talking about the case then.''Nick seriously said. Judy agreed with him.

''There is actually one more mammal that well help us.''Judy and Nick dropped the serious look, and stared at Jake confused.''Mr. WhiteFur?''Jake looked at the door. As the Arctic Fox, who wore different clothes. His normal attire.

''Wait...why is he here? Isn't he behind bars?''Nick asked a bit skeptical.

''He is a vital victim in the case.''Jake explained.

''Him? A vital? Should I let you know he is a criminal?''Nick asked. Jake easily countered.

''That's wrong.''Jake said.''Didn't he say he didn't want to be in part of the killing?''

''He never said that.''Nick deadpanned.

''He did in a different way. He said"I was sick of my dad."The emotion in his voice. It sounded he was resisting to do those assignment that what caused punishments. Mr. WhiteFur.''Ark turned to him.''Do you mind showing me those wounds?''Judy, and Nick stared at him confused.

''Wait, what wounds?''Judy asked.

''After he was at the hospital. I overheard the doctors speaking about a big scar.''Jake explained, Ark's eye's widen.''After I have heard about I decided...To look into it. I know his past, but's really not my place to say it.''

''How are you able to get that many information?''Ark asked astonished.

''Simple. I searched your family's name...The WhiteFur's...You've been taken in by"him" Delta, but not actually. Am I right?''Jake interrogated. Ark looked down.

''Y-yeah...I was taken in by them...Not really taken in...More like kidnapped...''Ark explained, Judy,and Nick had the look of shock. Jake nodded in understanding.''He said...they were my family's friend...So I went with them, but...they lied...They just kidnapped me, and training me to become a murderer, but I was resisting...Every pain they are inflicting on me...''Ark pulled his sleeve revealing a big scar going across his shoulder. When they saw it, both the vulpine, and the bunny gasped at the long scar. Jake was sure surprised, but he hid the fact as he nodded again. He covered the scar with the sleeve.''I got wounds because...I didn't want to kill...You all may see me as criminal, but..I'm just a victim on this case...''

''I think you are saying the truth...''Judy muttered.

''Carrots, what do you mean?''Nick asked with a raiser brow.

''Nick think about it. If what he said is true...then his just a victim. I mean...If he was resisting until now...''Judy trailed off.

''But, what if the kid is lying?''Nick asked. Ark looked down.''Do you know, chocolate?''

Jake rolled his eyes at the nickname.''Too be honest...I'm not too sure...but if my haunch is right... if they are after Ark then,...''Jake trialed off for someone to take over.

''Then it's best for him to stay close to us at all times...''Judy answered. Nick couldn't hold his it anymore so he yawned.

''Can we just head home? We have a case tomorrow.''Nick replied tiredly, Judy glared at Nick.

''Not until you finish that paper work!''Judy said stubbornly.

''I'll do it tomorrow...''Nick said headbutting the table.

''You know, Bogo won't be pleased if you keep delaying your paper work.''Judy countered with a smirk. Nick sigh in defeat.

''You wound me Carrots...Fine...''Nick grabbed the black pen from his desk. Nick actually started to write in neat paw(hand)writing that it's actual readable. He finished the paper fast as he placed in in the stack of finished paper work. Judy turned to Jake.

''You two go on ahead. We have paper work to finish.''Judy said, Jake nodded in understanding. He walked out of the room with Ark following.''Bye.''Judy waved at them goodbye as she closed the door.

As the two canine exited the the police station. Jake turned to the Fox.''So your with me now. C'mon your free to stay at my place.''Jake said as he walked with Ark following.

''Wh-what made you think they were after me?''Ark asked catching up with Jake.

''Like I said a haunch.''Jake answered as the walked down the stairs.

''Is it more than a haunch?''

Jake sigh.''Kinda...I just got a feeling they will be after you.''As the train arrived. Jake ran to the train with Ark. The train nearly closed on Ark's tail. Jake leaned next to the door with crossed arms, Ark grabbed a metal pole.

''A feeling?''Ark continued. Jake nodded.

''Yes...I sometimes get a feeling of danger...So stay close to me...''Jake warned. Ark looked around the station. He felt mean glares. Ark trembled a bit scared. Jake noticed this, and looked around. He noticed all the mammals eyes were focused on Ark. Jake decided to step in.''Hey! This isn't some show! please return to what your doing!''Everyone obeyed the officer. The rest of the ride, and walk to Jake's house was silent. No one spoke a word.

* * *

 ** _Jake apartment..._**

Jake opened the door to his apartment. He pushed the door to let Ark see.''Well, here it is. Sorry if it doesn't look homie.''Ark entered the room examining the room.

''It's alright...better than a cold, dark room.''Ark commented, Jake looked confused.

''Wait you slept in a cold room?''Jake asked as he closed the door behind him. Turning on the light.

''Yeah, but it wasn't that bad...I always had to wear my clothes so I don't freeze to death...''Ark explained. Jake slowly nodded in understanding.

''I see...Do you need anything? Water? Food? Tomorrow is a big day.''Jake asked. Ark shock his head.

''Not actually...I already ate. Thanks for asking.''Jake nodded. Jake went to his closet grabbed a Red T-Shirt with blue lines going upward to the shoulders, then green underwear with blue shorts.

''Ok, don't go messing around my place alright? I'm in the bathroom if you need anything.''Ark nodded. Jake closed the door before he heard water running on the showers. Ark sat on a chair looking around. He looked at his locket opened it, and saw his family. A adult male fox with his mate, and him holding his little sister. He sigh as he folded his ears.

* * *

Far away, A Leopard with binoculars was spying on Ark. The leopard put down her binoculars, she grabbed her walkie-talkie.

''Xian...Targer spotted...''The feline said, with a playful expression

 _''You found the fox?''_ A deep voice known to be Xian said through the walkie-talkie.

''Yep! Told you i'd find the traitor first big brother.''The feline said with giggles.

 _''Ah! Shut up Trish! this is isn't a competitions!''_ Xian replied angrily.

''Your probably angry I beat you.''Trish said pushing Xian anger even more.

Xian growled. _''Grr...Let just get the fox!''_ Xian yelled, Trish rolled her eyes.

''Fine. He is at the 4 floor room 15. The building your next to.''Trish informed.

 _''Thank you...Is he with someone?_ ''Xian asked.

''Yes, His with a police officer, be careful!''Trish cut of the walkie-Talkie.

* * *

Ark was waiting looking as his locket for a while. He heard the shower water stop then the door to the bathroom opened. Ark looked at Jake still on uniform.''Why are you still on uniform?''

''I forgot something.''Jake walked to his closet geeting ready to pick up a conditioner he placed there, but he stop mid-way.''

''What's wrong?''Ark asked, Jake didn't respond. Jake approached the door pressed his left ear to the door, and listened. He heard pawsteps coming in. His eyes widen. Jake quickly locked the door.''What's wrong, officer?''Ark stood up.

''I was right! Someone is after you!''Jake had his eyes widen.

''What?!''Ark yelled in shock. Jake shushed him.''Sorry...but what?!''Ark whispered/yelled.

''I figured they were after you...because it would have been strange why he isn't after you...I mean he rised you, and you betrayed him...That's what im thinking.''Jake said. The pawsteps became louder.

''What do we do?! We got no where to hide!''Ark whispered/yelled again in panic. Jake was certainly calm in this situation. The door was being kicked down.

''Be ready...''Jake said as he was preparing himself, Ark stared at him if he was craxy.

''What?! but that's insane!''Ark nearly screamed as the door was being kicked harder.

''Just be ready!''Jake said through his fangs. That's when the door was sent flying.''DUCK!''Both the canine ducked in time for the door to crash into the tv. Ark looked at the tv crushed. He looked back at the opened door. He saw a muscular leopard with other predators.

''Xian! How is it going buddy...?''Ark asked with a shaking voice. Xian just huffed, Jake focused on the enemies.

''Who are you guys?! and who sent you?!''Jake asked. Xian looked at the shepherd.

''Stay out of this shepherd! our only objective is to kill Ark WhiteFur!''Xian aimed a silence pistol at Ark, but Jake quickly reacted by kicking the coffee table to the criminals. Xian just slapped it out of the way. In result Jake grabbed the ceiling light, swing to Xian kicking the leopard chest knocking him onto the rest og his men.

Jake flipped backward landed back to the ground, he turned to Ark.''Clime through the window!''Jake shouted rushing to the window.

''What?!''Ark asked, now he thinks this dog is differently crazy.

''Climb through the window!''Jake looked down the window. He noticed a little bit of an edge was sticking out. Which means they can move from there. Jake chimed out of the window. Landed both of his hind paw on the edge of the wall. He then jumped not to far from the edge. He quickly grabbed preventing from failing. He looked back at the window, and he sees Ark.''C'mon jump! I'm gonna catch you!''

Ark looked hesitant, he looked back at Xian. The leopard was getting back up, Ark quickly jumped not too far as he was screaming. Jake quickly grabbed him.''It's okay!''Jake shouted, Ark stopped screaming for his life as he sighed in relief.''Here!''Jake lifted Ark to his left. Ark grabbed the ledge. He was not used to this.'Go to your left! Move to the open window!''Jake instructed. Ark quickly moved his arms across the edge as fast as he can, but he was not used to this. As they slowly made there way to the open window. They reached the window, Ark was first he looked determined as he pulled himself up as a jump. The Arctic fox grabbed the window, Ark nearly lost his balance as he climbed inside quickly before he fall down again. Jake positioned himself ready to jump, but bullets passed by his head, Jake looked at were the bullet came from, and he saw, Xian aiming his pistol at him. Jake quickly pulled himself up like Ark just as bullets passed by. Ark quickly pulled the shepherd in the room again bullets passed by.

''Grr...''Xian turned to his mens''Find them!''All the predators nodded as they split up.

Jake, and Ark were in a different apartment as two deer a couple were watching a romantic story on Television.''Oh, Ricky...How much I love you...''The female doe said as she leaned her head on her husband shoulders.

''Oh, Diana...I love you too...''Ricky said as both deer looked at each as they pulled there lips closer for a kiss. That is when...''

 _ ***SMASH***_

Jake, and Ark came through the door. Diana jumped in surprise as she feel to the ground. Ricky, who looked angry to whoever broke in his apartment. he looked at both of the canine with an angry expression.

''Hey! This is a private place!''Ricky yelled angrily.

''I am so sorry sir, but this is important!''Jake apologized as he ran to the exit with Ark. They could here angry scowling from Ricky, but they ignored it. Jake, and Ark quickly went through 'There they are!''A voice said alarmed. Jake, and Ark looked to there right, and saw a otter, and a dingo. The two quickly pulled there tranquilizers. Jake, and Ark eyes widen as Jake, and Ark ran straight. the dingo pulled his walkie-talkie.

''Everyone...I found the two. They are trying to exit the building! your orders?''The dingo asked.

 _''All men surround the building don't let the two escape!''_

* * *

Jake, and Ark manage to find the stairs. Both of the canine went down the stairs, but only to tun into more of Xian's men.''Get them!''The wolf shouted. The mammals shot there tranquilizer, Jake manage to grab Ark while Jake manage to dodge the darts.

''C'mon! up we go!''Jake said going back up. Ark hurried.''Stop them!''But they just kept going up. to the 3rd floor to the 4th to the 5th then the 6th all the way to 9th floor. Ark legs were aching from all those climbing. Jake kicked the lock door down as they ran to the roof.

''What do we do know?!''Jake looked at there way of escape, and there only option was jumping to a roof.

''We can make that jump!''Jake pointed to a smaller building that was at least 10 meters. Ark looked at him.

''Your the most craziest mammal!"'Ark exclaimed incredulously .

''Well, we have no other choice!''They heard voice coming from the door they came from. Jake did the unthinkable, and grabbed Ark's paw. Ark started at Jake widen eyes, before he jumped. As they were free falling they landed hard on there backs. As they were rolling, they were gonna fall as Jake manage to grab the edge while Ark just rolled passed him. Jake quickly grabbed the vulpines arm. Ark looked down, and saw how high they were. He looked at the shepherd with that frighten expression.

''Whatever you do! Don't drop me!''Ark said still with that frighten expression.

''Don't worry. I won't...''Jake pulled the fox up(Though Jake was struggling.)Ark grabbed the edge with both paws so did Jake.

''That was the most terrifying experience in my life!''Ark said tighten his grip on the edge.

''At least we made it out.''Jake said.

''Yeah, but we nearly died!''Ark replied. Jake grunted.

''Where are they?!''One of them asked.

''I don't see them!''

''They must of jumped off somewhere...''A badger grabbed his walkie-talkie''Hello is anyone there? Have anyone seen a shepherd and the traitor jumped off? Your saying they jumped off the building to a roof? but I don't see them. Got it reach the street well be there.''Jake, and Ark were listening to the conversation, but they couldn't hear the walkie-talkie mammal.

''Crap! There looking for us!''Ark muttered

''Should have expected that...''Jake was looking for a way to get down. Jake saw they could land on the balcony of another person than run down the stairs, but the problem is...It's quite far probably some parkour would do.''We can reach there.''Jake pointed at the fire escape stairs. Ark looked at him.

''But, how do we get over there?''Ark asked.

''We climb there. In other words we parkour.''Jake explained.

''Maybe. I should let you know...I can't parkour!''Ark exclaimed.

''We have no other choice here! or do you want to keep on hanging until were found?''Jake asked giving the fox a glare. Ark looked down nervous before he sigh.

''Ok...Let's get this over with...''Ark looked to his right there was a building. Ark wasn't confident he could make, but he tried. He jumped manage to grab the edge of the building without hitting his head. The fox moved so Jake could grab the edge, Jake did the same thing as Ark. As they proceed to jumping to windows, edges, and whatnot. They manage to arrive at the fire escape stairs.

''Ok, lets be quite.''Jake said as they went down the stares. They both landed on the ground they hid next to a wall.

''Wow, there isn't almost anybody at sight.''Ark said shocked. Jake nodded as they left there hiding spot, but as they on the side walk.

''Hey! There they are!''A wolf shouted. Jake, and Ark groaned.

''Me, and my big fat mouth!''Ark complained. They ran across the street avoiding darts along the way. They spotted a pizza boy getting back on his mortar cycle as the Cougar started the engine. Jake pushed the cougar away.

''Hey!"The cougar exclaimed as his butt hit the ground. Jake got on the motorcycle with Ark.

''I am so sorry, sir!''Jake drove away as Ark held, Jake's stomach to keep him from falling. The cougar stared at the two driving away.

''You can't escape!''A tiger said as he grabbed his walkie-talkie. Ignoring the cougar what so ever.''I found them! There are driving to the police station!''

 _''Got it! Our men are ready!''_

The cougar began sneaking away.''Sorry boy, but it's for your own good.'The tiger shot the cougar as a dart was sticking on the butt of cougar. The cougar fell asleep flat on the floor. The tiger looked at the road as a black car came by. The tiger got in the vehicle leaving the cougar.

* * *

Jake, and Ark were driving to the road evading many pedestrian, citizens, and cars as possible.''Where are we going?!''Ark shouted at Jake's ear,

''ZPD!''Jake shouted back.

As they were driving across the street. Ark looked behind him, and he saw a truck ramming the cars, and 2 black vehicles. Ark tapped, Jake shoulders.''What is it?!"

''We have company!''Ark shouted, Jake looked at view mirror, and he could see them. Jake cursed under his breath as he speed en the motorcycle. Jake did a wheelie to gain more speed. Again they dodge the cars while the truck rammed the cars. As a dart past them. Jake took a shortcut by going through a small alley way that manage to fit his motorcycle. They got through the small alley way, and went the opposite side of the road where the cars are heading forward, but Jake headed backward. Jake manage to dodge all of them, but one car was heading straight for them, Jake reacted by jumping landing on the car bump driving above the car. Jake landed back on the road.

''You are one crazy driver...''Ark muttered under his breath. Though Jake was oblivious to it thanks to wind. They just saw the road to the ZPD being blocked by the three vehicles that was chasing them. Jake looked determined he speed up his cycle.''Jake, what are you doing?!''

''Hold on tight to me! This might not end well!''Jake warned.

''What do you mean"This might not end well?!"''Ark asked, but Jake ignored the question as they were getting closer, and closer. Ark tighten his grab on Jake waist. Jake did the unthinkable as he slid under the truck with the cycle. There ears were almost touching the engine below. Jake felt something break, but he didn't know what it was. As Jake got his cycle back up.

''Now, I'm convince your insane!''Ark shouted, Jake ignored. They were driving far away.

''This dog is insane!''

''How does he do that?!''Xian, who was in the truck showed a frown they just escaped.

 _''This guy is good, but not good enough!''_ Xian thought.

''Let's leave men.''Xian men looked confused, why is he ordering them to leave?

''Sir?''One of them asked.

''I said lets leave. Obviously this dog is good. Let leave before the police catches us.''Xian ordered. Everyone nodded as they started to drive away.

Jake, and Ark were still driving straight.''Are they still after us?!''Jake was focusing on the road. Ark looked behind him, no sigh what so ever.

''No! All clear!"Ark replied to the shepherd. Jake tried to move the cycle, but it won't respond.

''Oh no. The controls for the cycle is broken!''Jake exclaimed, Jake sigh. He could feel his gonna have a long talk with the owner of the cycle. Jake parked the cycle next to the street light. Jake was the first to get off then Ark. Ark sat on the ground a bit dizzy from the terrifying ride.

''You okay?''Jake asked.

Ark did a thumbs up.''Yeah just dizzy.''Jake nodded.

''Well, staying in my apartment is no acceptation...but, How did they know where you are?''Jake asked. Ark knew the answer to that question.

''Dad, probably sent a someone to find me or They tracked me down with a device. Maybe it was dad sent someone? because I don't have any device on me. I secretly removed my chip inside my mouth before so they didn't know where I was...''Ark trailed off. Jake understood what he was saying.

''Understandable. but they might have tracked you by a phone...Do you have a phone?''Jake asked, Ark shook his head no.''Then your theory might be correct. But who were they?''Jake asked another question.''

''Well...''That's when sirens came in to cut off the conversation. As police cruiser parked around them. Jake knew what this meant...

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:This chapter took a while to make. This chapter has 8,000 plus words. Anyways here is the long wait for chapter 4.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
